Inheritor Of the King
by Veniseppe
Summary: Ken Kaneki, a lone mercenary for hire, has a chance meeting with young girl. He is suddenly thrust into a journey that will decide the fate of his world. One that he scarcely cares for. (Medieval Dark Fanstasy AU)
1. The horse you rode in on

_**Chapter 1- The horse you rode in on**_

* * *

On an overcast day, along a dirt path, in the land of Jepen, a horse trotted along, carrying a boy of nineteen years draped in a slightly worn brown hooded cloak, the only visible part of his body being his pale hands gripping the horse's reigns. He had made his way down this path after seeing a signpost that pointed him to a town called Noveinheim. He knew of this place. It was a tourist town, being just outside the outskirts of a larger city, many came to get rest after long journeys. There one could find merchants, Inns, brothels, and pubs.

Though, it was anything but a nice place. Here there were no shortage of thieves and swindlers, all waiting to take from the weary travelers hoping to find some sanctuary. Still, it was a place to rest his head without worrying about being mauled by the monsters that lurked in the wilderness. He would stay a night, look for a job, and when he had what he needed, be on his way.

The boy looked up, noticing a wooden archway with two oil lamps on either side. The arch read 'Noveinheim' carved into it and painted a dull green color. The horses hooves soon became more audible, moving from dirt to stone as he entered the town.

It was not his first trip here, he used to live as a beggar here for a short time when he was younger. He had been good friends with one of the Inn keeps, but now he doubted that the man would recognize him. He doubted even more that the old man was still alive.

As he made his way further into town, he kept his eyes on the alleyways. Anyone who was smart would do the same, this is where the thieves lived, waiting to single out weaker prey. They were cowards, but no one would stop them. A few cowards with a dagger is stronger than a hero without one.

The boy then pulled on the reigns of the horse, forcing it to slow its pace and eventually come to a halt. He looked to his left and, as he had expected, found the Inn which he was looking for.

After guiding the horse to the stables, he made his way to the Inn lobby, hoping to find a room. The sounds of drinking men could be heard, merriment, and a faint wailing as well, he paid it no mind. The first thing he looked for was the receptionist. He slightly frowned when he found a young woman, he had hoped the old man would be there. Coming up to the counter, he dropped five coins.

"I'd like a room." He told the woman, whom of which was about to nod off.

Her eye's fluttered a bit as she looked up to the boy, his face obscured a bit by the hood. She then gripped a quill and placed it in an open notebook. "Name please." she asked expectantly.

"Ken Kaneki." He replied, watching as she began to scribble it down. "By any chance would you happen to know if Hendrick still owns this Inn?" he inquired, his voice monotone.

The woman didn't even look up to him when she answered. "No, I'm sorry, but he died a few years back, his son-in law inherited it." she explained then put the quill back into the ink container. "You'll be taking room seven, just down the hall to the left." she informed him and handed him a key which he tucked into his pocket.

Kaneki's frown deepened slightly. _That's a shame..._ He was kind of looking forward to seeing the old man again, but he had a feeling this was the case. He adjusted his bag over his shoulder and looked around. "You know of anyone looking to hire?"

"Well..." began the woman, "The pub just down the street is looking for a new bartender."

Kaneki shook his head. "That's not the kind of job I'm looking for." he explained, moving his cloak a bit to reveal a sword at his waist.

He noticed the woman's eye's bulge a bit and saw her swallow. "Sorry, haven't had anyone inquire about such a position."

"Mmm." he acknowledged and walked away from the counter, aware of the woman watching him nervously.

He saw men drinking and enjoying themselves at a bar area that had not been there when last he came, some with whores, others by themselves. The alcohol offended his nose and it was threatening to make him vomit. Quickly he turned away, making his way to his room, which was, thankfully, on the other end of the Inn.

As he was walking to the entrance of the hallway a familiar scent caught his nose. Not alcohol this time, no. _Ghoul_. He told himself, looking over to the source. It was a small girl with short brown hair, crying into her forearms. He was about to make his way to his room, when he saw her lift her head, revealing a tear stained face and saw her sniff the air.

Damn. Kaneki cursed and began to walk down the hall, hoping to escape her before she caught him. But then he felt a hand tug on his cloak.

"Mister." the girl spoke, in a frail voice. "You're one of us, right?" she asked.

Kaneki sighed, turning to face the girl. "Aye." he replied. He saw a look of relief on her face for a moment as her eye's lit up. She was seemingly here by herself, which was dangerous for a young girl such as her, even if she were a ghoul.

"Then, would you hear me out?" She asked, hopeful. "I'm in need of help." she explained, "I-I was separated from my mother and father, our village was ransacked by men, wielding weapons made of Kagune." she explained, her eye's threatening to spill tears once again. "T- they told me, that if we ever got separated to meet them-"

"I don't work for free. Find someone else." Kaneki told her bluntly and continued on his way.

The girls was speechless for a moment, watching his back as he walked away. Kaneki was certain he'd gotten rid of her, but ,once again she, tugged at his cloak. "I- I **can** pay you!" she told him, pleading.

Kaneki smirked, "Oh really? Then show me the coin." he told her, certain that she had nothing to offer.

Quickly, the girl stuck her hands in her pockets and took out ten coins. "Here," she told him. "It's all I have." Her eye's were pleading to Kaneki, practically begging him. But, he wasn't so easily bought.

"I'm sorry, girl, but that's not enough for my services, that wouldn't last me two days." He spoke as he tried to once and for all rid himself of her.

"If you take me where I'm headed, there will be food!" she told him, gripping his cloak tighter.

This stopped him, It had been too long since he'd last had anything substantial to eat. He hadn't passed a single person on his travels and a town like this was too densely populated to make a move. He peered over his shoulder back at the girl. Her eye's were leaking tears, but her face was determined. "Please," she asked, "I beg of you."

Kaneki paused, weighing his options. There was little pay involved and there was no way to be sure that what this girl said was even true. But, if he stayed here, he faced the same problem and was surrounded by people who would kill him if he were found out. Humans individually may be weak, but a whole town of them would be troublesome.

Kaneki sighed. "What is this place called?"

The girls face lit up and she jumped up and down in excitement. "S-So you'll help me!?"

Kaneki nodded.

"Anteiku!" she told him, "It's a village of our kind just a few days out from here! They have plenty of food, I promise, you won't be disappointed!"

* * *

Kaneki shrugged his bag of belongings off his shoulder, paying no mind as it thumped on the wood floor. He looked around his temporary residence. It was to be expected, A desk with a mirror to the left of the door, a lantern hanging next to it. There was also a window that overlooked a courtyard outside, children playing about around a fountain. _More renovations..._ The only thing lacking was the extra cot that normally came with these rooms. _Damn._

Looking back over his shoulder, Kaneki eyed the girl. "I'm taking the bed." he told her bluntly, moving towards it. If she'd wanted to protest, she didn't, she just nodded and looked around for a place that she could fall asleep relatively easy.

Kaneki then grabbed for his cloak, removing it and tossing it to the girl. "If you get cold, use this." He told her.

The girl smiled. "Thank you, sir!"

Kaneki didn't pay attention to her, instead he began to remove the light armor that he wore beneath his cloak, setting it in his bag. He didn't look, but he could feel the girl watching him. It must have been a surprise to see just how many weapons he carried. A multitude of throwing knives strapped to his chest on a sash, the straight sword he had holstered on his hip, A miniature crossbow that he rested on his back. He was armed to the teeth really, not to mention his Kagune. In the end all he left on him was a loose black undershirt and some baggy trousers.

Kaneki then began to notice a stench. It wasn't a pleasant one either. Not as offensive as alcohol, rather it was himself. He hadn't had a proper bathing in far too long. He frowned once more and turned to look at himself in the mirror. His white hair was greasy and his face was dark with dirt. Filthy... Luckily for him, this Inn had a bathing house, even better; it was non gender discriminatory. A slight smile graced his lips.

Looking over to the girl he caught her attention. "I'm going to get clean." he told her, "You stay here and don't open that door for anyone."

She nodded.

Kaneki paused, looking at her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Hinami Fueguchi." she replied.

"Have you told anyone your name?" Ken asked.

"No..." she answered, "You were the first person to hear me out."

"Good. Then don't open the door for anyone who doesn't know your full name." Kaneki ordered, "Even if they sound like me."

Hinami cocked her head a bit to the left. "What?"

Kaneki turned back to the door. "Nothing, just don't open the door to anyone who doesn't call you by your full name." He twisted the handle and opened the door slightly, "And don't leave." he added. With that, he left Hinami alone in the room, pretending not to hear her get up and sit on the bed.

Kaneki didn't really mean anything by _'anyone who sounds like me'_ , He was just trying to scare her into keeping the door closed. He smirked to himself a bit, thinking of how nice it would feel to get clean.

* * *

Hinami was walking down the road to her family's cottage, She'd just grabbed some pretty purple flowers out in the meadow and she wanted to show her mother. She wasn't quite sure what they were called, but she knew that mother would love them.

Suddenly, the cottage started to catch fire, starting on the roof and quickly spreading. Hinami dropped the flowers and took off towards the house, trampling them. As she ran, she began to notice that the closer she got to the house the fire spread quicker and quicker. She could hear her parents calling out her name, so she ran faster.

The heat, however, became too much to bear and Hinami stopped moving. She would've died from the heat before the fire even touched her. Hinami fell to her knees and began to weep into her hands. "Mommy! Daddy!" she cried out, her screams muffled by her hands.

Suddenly, a chuckle filled the air and a man stepped out from the fire. His hair was long and white. He was hunched over and had the craziest of expressions on his face. In either of his hands he held the severed heads of Hinami's parents.

The young ghoul let out an awful angusihed scream as the severed heads of her parents called out her name one last time. "Hinami!"

* * *

The young girls eye's snapped open and she sat up, covered in sweat. "Wake up!" she heard an annoyed voice call to her. She ignored it, clutching at her pounding heart. _It was a dream..?_ She asked herself, too terrified at the idea that it may not be to ask it aloud.

"What's the matter?" Her new companion asked her, draping his Cloak over himself once more.

 _It **was** a dream..._ She thought to herself, relieved. "Nothing." she answered, "Just a nightmare."

The older ghoul turned away from her and pulled his hood over his head. "Come on, we're leaving."

Hinami looked down and noticed that she was in bed, covered in tussled sheets. She looked back to the stranger, confused. "I thought you were going to sleep in the bed?"

He was silent for a moment. "I slept elsewhere last night."

"How'd you get in here then?" Hinami asked.

Her companion simply replied by holding his key up with a single finger.

* * *

When they stepped outside, Hinami noticed that it was barely dawn. The streets were lit by a faint orange light creeping on their rooftops and the flow of the street lanterns. She tugged at her escorts cloak. "Why are we up so early? It's barely the morning."

"We're beating traffic." he told her and began to walk to the stable. There the stable boy was lying on the ground, crashed through the doors, a black mark around his eye. The older ghoul knelt down to check on the man, placing a finger to his neck, looking for a pulse. He waited a moment, then without a word stepped further into the stable.

Hinami walked towards the unconscious man, knelt down, and tried to shake him awake. Eventually the man came to. Looking around in surprise.

"Are you alright, mister?" she asked him.

The stable boy rubbed the back of his head. "Not really..." he replied, groggily. He then paused, removed his hand from the back of his head a bit and jumped to his feet. "Oh, damn!" he cursed aloud. "The horse!" he called, spinning around to see a man in a cloak starring at him. He recognized him as the owner of the horse who was stolen.

"S-Sir!" he practically yelped, "I-I-I'm sorry, a group of drunkards came by, started talking to me about the horse in the back. Suddenly I was being jumped, they must have taken your horse..." he explained.

"Wasn't my horse anyways." Hinami's new companion told the stable boy, as he started to walk towards another. "But," he began, strapping a his belongings onto the back of it, "since you lost my horse, I'll be taking a replacement." he explained calmly as he pulled the horse out of the stall by the reigns. The horse struggled a bit, but eventually realized that it would get him nowhere.

"S-Sir," the stable boy started nervously, "I can't let you do that." he took a step forward, hands slightly raised.

Suddenly there was a blade tip pointed at his throat, brought out faster than the man could see. "You don't have a choice."

Hinami put a hand to her mouth as she watched the standoff. Eventually, though, the man backed down, getting out of the white haired strangers way. The ghoul then holstered his sword and threw himself on top of the horse, trotted up to Hinami and pulled her on as well, setting her in front of him.

He, then, shook the reigns and the horse began to walk, leaving the stable boy and the Inn behind as they went on their way.

"I'm sorry about this!" she called to the man.

* * *

 _ **(Authors Note: Thank you for visiting my story! Hopefully, instead of writing your review, telling me that Kaneki is out of character, you read this. I know Kaneki is acting out of character, it's how I intend to write him for this story. Anyways, once again, I thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter. Thank you!)**_


	2. The first kill

_**Chapter 2- The First Kill**_

* * *

"What's your name?" The young girl, who sat in front of Kaneki, asked. She had been more or less silent since they'd left Noveinheim. Kaneki had thought she'd fallen asleep.

Looking down at the top of her head, Kaneki watched as Hinami tilted it up in an attempt to meet him. "Why?" he asked her, not seeing any particular reason that she needed to know that.

Hinami looked forward once more. "You asked **me** for mine and I told **you**." She argued, "It's only fair that you tell me yours."

Kaneki looked forward as well. "' _Fair_ ', huh?" he asked, quoting her and pausing for a moment, considering if he actually should tell her his name. After not finding a reason to keep it a secret, he answered her question. "Ken Kaneki."

"Ken Kaneki?" Hinami repeated, "That's a nice name."

"Mmm." Kaneki replied.

A short moment of silence passed before Hinami opened her mouth once again. "Mister Kaneki?" she asked, looking up once more to meet him. "Why do you smell so funny?"

Kaneki looked down to her. "I shouldn't. I just took a bath last night..."

Hinami giggled at the very serious reply. "No! That's not what I mean." She explained. "I mean, you smell like a ghoul, but you also smell like a human... Why is that?"

Kaneki ignored the question, keeping his eye's on the path and the forest, remaining vigilant for any sort of threat. Truth be told, however, Kaneki was exhausted. Despite the staying the night in a comfortable Inn with a lady of the night he'd met at the bath house, it did little to curb his hunger. _Maybe I should have eaten her when I had the chance..._ He thought to himself as he felt his stomach rumble in annoyance.

Suddenly, Hinami shot a terrified look to their right, looking wide eye'd at the tree line.

Kaneki took notice of this, but kept going. "What is it?" he asked, keeping his own gaze forward.

"You didn't hear it?" Hinami asked, her voice sounding anxious.

"No." Kaneki replied.

"It sounded like leaves crunching..." she explained to him, leaning further back against him. "I think someones following us."

"Could be..." Kaneki acknowledged. "Could just be a deer."

"Maybe..." Hinami replied, wearily, returning her gaze forward. She then began to sniff the air, searching for the scent of a deer. She didn't find it. Instead, she caught the scent of humans, more than one, and they were oh so close.

"Mister Kaneki..." She whispered, "We're being followed..."

Kaneki looked down at Hinami, who didn't even bother looking back up to him. She was shaking, trying to remain calm, but she was clearly terrified. Kaneki personally didn't hear anything, nor did he smell anything. All **he** could smell was the forest. But, Hinami was clearly afraid of something.

Suddenly, from the forests, emerged a dozen or so, dirty, armed men. Hinami yelped in fear and gripped Kaneki cloak, pulling it in front of herself. The Horse stood on its hind legs, kicking its front ones in surprise. Kaneki pulled the reigns, trying to get it to calm down.

The men who had emerged from the forest quickly formed a circle around the horse, spears, axes, and swords all at the ready. They were surrounded.

Hinami looked back at Kaneki, who was sizing up the men around him. "M-mister Kaneki! What are we going to do!?"

Kaneki didn't reply, instead he wondered why he couldn't smell them before. Soon, though, the answer was clear. These men were no strangers to the outdoors, they had covered themselves in mud, feces, dirt, all in an **effort** to mask their scent. They **lived** out in these woods.

Suddenly, a large man stepped forward, with a beard that hung down to his gut, a big nose, a large great ax swung over his shoulder, and hair that was swept back. He had a disgusting grin on his face. "Hello there!" He greeted, sounding overly friendly.

"We were passing by and couldn't help but notice that young beauty on your horse..." he began, walking confidently towards the pair. "We were wondering if we could take her off your hands. Must be quite the hassle taking care of a kid out on here on the road." he teased, making his intentions clear. He then licked his disgusting lips while looking directly at Hinami, who tried to hide herself behind Kaneki's cloak, shaking.

Kaneki paused, looking dead into the man's eye's. He felt his temper begin to flare, and he clenched his jaw in anger. Kaneki hated many things in this world, but there was little he hated more than men like the one who stood before him now, gripping his belt, with his gluttonous belly threatening to snap it.

Kaneki then felt a smile creep onto his face. "Sure." He replied, "Come and take her."

The man's grin disappeared, replaced by fury. He'd been tested in front of his men by some **boy** , whom of which was less than half of him. Even worse, the look on this boy's face was that of confidence. He looked at the man like one would look at a fool.

"You little shit head!" the man screamed and swung his weapon at Kaneki's head.

Kaneki leaned back and in one swift motion pulled out his sword, slashing at the man's face, and catching him in his left eye.

The large man released his ax, causing it to fly into one of his nearby comrades and fell back on the ground, clutching his sliced eye. "Kill him!" he wailed, "Kill him and his horse! We'll make the girl watch!"

The attackers charged.

Quickly, Kaneki leapt off the horse, landing a few feet from the man whom he'd just blinded in one eye, a crazy look on his face.

The attackers stopped for just a moment. A moment was all it took. Kaneki swung his sword forward, catching one of them in the neck with his sword, embedding it deep in there, then pushing the man's body down with his sword.

Another assailant tried to capitalize on this by coming at him with a spear. Kaneki side stepped the spear, pulling out his sword from the dead man's neck with ease, and smashing the butt of it into the man's nose, driving the bone into his brain, killing him instantly.

Kaneki's smile widened, giving him the look of a madman.

Suddenly there were five men on him, two on either side, and one at the front. They must have figured that he wouldn't be able to take them all out if they attacked at once. He almost laughed.

At a speed almost too fast for them to see, four large appendages appeared out of Kaneki's lower back, impaling the four at his side and he stuck his sword directly into the heart of the man at his front.

The men stopped attacking, instead they began to back away.

"H-he's a Ghoul!" One stated the obvious, his voice full of fear.

The other three tried standing their ground. _Idiots._ Kaneki thought to himself, smirking as he turned to face them, _Who are they trying to impress?_ "What a shame." Kaneki taunted, "Now you **all** have to die."

"The eye's!" The man whom of which's own eye Kaneki had sliced pointed out, "Aim for his eye's!"

Kaneki didn't even allow them to move an inch, instead he rushed them, slicing his blade along each of their bellies, faster than they could react, spilling their guts onto the forest floor, painting the grass red.

Now all that was left was the fat man.

Kaneki grinned as he looked toward the grounded man. He could see the sweat drip down his face, he could smell the piss from his trousers, and he could already see **exactly** how he was going to kill the man.

"That just leaves you." Kaneki told him, stalking towards him, retracting his Kagune, and dragging his blade along the forest floor.

The man put up a single hand, using the other to cover his eye. "P-please!" He pleaded. "Spare me! I-I beg of you! I'll tell no one of this! I-I-I-"

Kaneki cut him off, shoving his sword down right on the mans phallic member.

The large man couldn't even scream. Instead, tears mixed with blood formed from his eye's as he opened his mouth, releasing a silent scream.

Kaneki then ran the sword up the man's body, making it all the way through his head. He swung the blade one last time, removing the blood, and holstered it once more. He took a look around, at all the carnage he had wrought.

 _Guess I'm not going hungry_ _ **tonight**_ _._

Kaneki then heard a whimper from behind him, prompting him to turn and look at Hinami, who sat there, covering her eye's, her lip quivering in fear. In the heat of it all, Kaneki had forgotten she was there.

"They're dead." He told her. "You're safe."

Hinami removed her hands from her eye's a bit and squealed when she looked around. There was carnage everywhere. Men split open, torn in two, chunks missing from their bodies. She once more covered her eye's.

Kaneki looked at her, confused. She was a ghoul, wasn't she? What was there for her to be squeamish about. He paused for a moment, then shrugged. Wasn't his problem. At least now they could fill their bellies.

* * *

It was midday now. The sun had fully come up and Hinami and Kaneki sat by a river, the latter of which filling his empty stomach with the remains of the fat man. He was a messy eater. Blood splattered around his mouth and cheeks like crumbs, but Kaneki paid no mind to it. This was the first meal he'd had in a week. Still, he had to control himself. He had to make it last until they reached this "Anteiku" place, which, according to Hinami, was still three days out, and he only had so much room in his baggage.

Speaking, of the girl, Kaneki had noticed that she hadn't even looked at the food. He looked over to her. She was still watching the river. She hadn't said a word since Kaneki had killed those bandits.

Swallowing the piece of forearm, he chewed off, Kaneki called to Hinami. "You're not hungry?"

Hinami turned over her shoulder to look at him, her eye's looked sad. "No..."

Kaneki lowered the forearm from his mouth and sat up straighter. "You should still eat." He advised. "Keep yourself strong and healthy."

Hinami then felt her stomach growl. She placed a hand on her gut to silence it, but it only seemed to grow louder.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Kaneki asked her once more, this time knowing the answer.

She frowned and begrudgingly walked over to join Kaneki.

Sitting down on a long parallel to Kaneki, she grabbed a fat hand from the pile of remains. Slowly, she began to devour it, feeling guilty with every bite. She noticed that Kaneki was staring at her, eating his own piece.

"What's the matter?" He inquired, taking a bite. "You picky?"

Hinami shook her head, "No, sir."

"Then why are you eating it like it's poison?"

Hinami looked down. "I'd never seen someone die before." she answered.

Kaneki raised a brow, "You mean you've never killed anyone before? Not for food?"

Hinami shook her head. "No. We used to get our food from Anteiku. Father would ride out there with me and we'd get enough to last us a few months. We've never really had to kill before." She paused, looking down at the pale hand. "At least I haven't."

Kaneki nodded his head. It was understandable, he remembered when he first killed a man for food. His heart felt like it was going to pound itself right out of his chest. He got used to it, however. Eventually it got to a point where he only saw the people around him as potential food sources.

A silence befell the pair, the only sounds were that of chewing and the river next to them.

"You've got some good sences." he told her, taking another bite. "Better than mine."

Hinami blushed lightly at the compliment. "Really?"

Kaneki nodded, then swallowed. "Mmm. I didn't notice we were being followed until they jumped out of the forest. Next time, I'll listen."

Hinami smiled, beginning to cheer up.


	3. Arrival

_**Chapter 3- Arrival**_

* * *

Touka yawned as she dragged a damp cloth, covered in suds over the counter of the Pub. It was her work as well as her home in the village of Anteiku. Anteiku was, to the world, just like any other village. Somewhat small, filled with hard working residents, and very quiet. Except, it was a place unlike any other, because, **unbeknownst** to the world, the village's populace were entirely Ghouls.

Today was shaping up to be a nice day. The sun had come out after being overcast all of yesterday and Touka had actually woken up well rested. That didn't happen too often. She would have to thank Yomo, last night was busy, after they'd closed shop Touka crashed out upstairs. She was _supposed_ to help Yomo go out to Gengrel woods, otherwise known as the "Forest of Death" and collect food, he must've decided to let her sleep.

The sound of rattling bottles caught Touka's attention. She turned her head over her shoulder to see Yoshimura holding up two, full, trash bags.

"Touka," he began, extending the bags out to her, "Would you mind taking these out for me?"

Touka nodded, "Sure," then gripped the bags and started towards the door, slinging the trash over her shoulder. They never normally had much trash, but Anteiku was somewhat of a tourist village. They were very few people that lived there that actually drank alcohol, But the village did recieve guests regularly, travelers, traders, one day a circus had passed through. Now **that** was a busy night.

Last night, however, they had practically a parade of people come through. They were soldiers. They had said they were fresh from training and were looking to celebrate. Touka never did like soldiers, nevertheless, she put on a smile and did her job.

Stepping out into the open air, Touka squinted her eye's a bit. The morning sun was surprisingly bright. She let her eye's adjust then began to trudge over to the dumpster when she heard the sound of a wagon coming.

She looked to her left and saw a familiar horse. It was the Fueguchi's. Smiling, the young ghoul tossed the trash into the dumpster and walked over to meet them with a smile on her face.

Before the wagon even came to a halt, Ryuko jumped down from it, rushing to Touka. Touka simply waved. Ryuko rushed to grab and hug Touka. It wasn't the warmth of a friendly embrace, rather it was that of a woman clinging onto something.

"Ryuko?" Touka questioned, awkwardly hugging back, "Is some-"

Ryuko broke the hug, now gripping Touka by the shoulders tightly. "Touka," she asked, tears running down her face, "Is Hinami here?!"

Touka felt cold. Something had happened, she could tell. "N-no," she answered, "I figured she was in the carriage."

Ryuko let go of Touka and fell back into her husband's chest, crying.

Touka, took a step forward. "Did something happen," she asked, "Is Hinami missing?"

Asaki, her husband, wrapped a single arm around his wife and looked to Touka with a sadness in his eye's she'd never seen. "We'll tell you everything inside. I want to get Ryuko into bed, she hasn't slept since we escaped..."

* * *

After getting Ryuko into bed, Touka, Asaki, Koma, Irimi, and Yoshimura made their way to the cellar, leaving a closed sign out on the front door. This is where they leaders of the town discussed important matters, such as food distribution, trading with nearby human villages, and taking in new residents. While this wasn't a village matter, they figured it qualified as important.

They sat at a round table, with only lanterns to light the room. There was an atmosphere of dread around them. Asaki downed a small cup of coffee, trying to wake himself up after driving the carriage for two days.

"About two days ago," Asaki began, licking his lips, "on a nice day, just like this one, we were attacked by Tokyo's Holy Hunters."

When Asaki spoke that name, everyone in the room tensed up. The Holy Hunters were known by all Ghouls, and **feared** by all Ghouls. Their blood lust and brutal methods of "purification", as they dubbed it, were the stuff of nightmare's.

"Are you sure," Irimi chimed in, "The Holy Hunters haven't been seen or heard about in Jepen in half a century, since the first purging."

Asaki nodded his head, tapping his fingers on his cup. "Oh, I'm quite certain," he affirmed, "When I saw those Kagune blades, and ax's, and hammer's slicing and smashing through my friends like butter, with almost no effort... I knew exactly what they were." He paused, swallowing, "Not just Ghouls, either," he explained, "But Humans, too. They killed indiscrimantly, the whole village, as far as I know **we** were all that escaped."

Touka gulped, "A-And what about Hinami?" she asked the question they were all thinking.

Asaki shook his head and looked down, taking in a shaky breath. "I don't know," his voice quivered, "S-She was playing out in the meadow when they came... I can only pray that she could grasp the situation and run. I had hoped she would meet us here. I told her before, that if we were ever separated, to come to Anteiku, and we'd meet her here, but..." He didn't dare finish his sentence.

"Well," chimed in Koma, "I wouldn't give up hope just yet, Asaki. After all, you had the advantage of a wagon, right? She might be on her way here now," the man offered up a possibility, hoping to ease the man's pain.

Asaki sniffled. "I-I'm such a coward," he practically spat, "I should have gone to find Hinami, but- but I was too scared... I had to get out of there with Ryuko. If something's happened to my little Hinami," he spoke, more so to himself than anyone else, "I-I'll never forgive myself..."

Yoshimura nodded. "I understand how you feel, Asaki. But, you mustn't blame yourself. There is a good chance that if you went to find Hinami the Holy Hunters would have followed you and killed you **all**."

Asaki sniffled a little bit, placing a hand on his forehead, letting his tears drip down and stain the wood table. "i-I just..."

"Maybe you should get some rest as well," Yoshimura told the man, "You must be exhausted."

Asaki shook his head. "No," he declined, "I won't sleep until I see Hinami again... How could I?"

Yoshimura nodded in understanding. "Very well. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Asaki didn't reply instead he just placed his face in his hands and remained silent. The others took this as their cue to leave, Touka stayed behind though. Gently, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hinami is a lot smarter, than you think, Mister Fueguchi," Touka reassured Asaki, "I **know** she'll make it here, you'll see."

She waited a moment, wondering if Asaki would respond. He didn't. She removed her hand and took her leave, praying that she was right.

* * *

In the town of Bashill Kaneki and Hinami wandered through an open marketplace, looking at to around at the goods they had to offer. Hinami had insisted that the town was only half a day's ride left, but Kaneki had ignored her. He needed some new cloth, what he had was beginning to wear.

It took quite the toll on his nostrils, though, as the market place was teeming with the smell of human foods. **He** could take the smell, but Hinami was having a more difficult time with the scents. _Not my problem_ , Kaneki told himself, as he continued to scan the clothing available.

"Mister Kaneki," Hinami whined, tugging at her escorts cloak, "I- I'm not feeling so good."

"Breath through your mouth," Kaneki told her, without looking back, "You won't smell as much of it."

Hinami then opened her mouth slightly and began to inhale and exhale, noticing it did the trick, but the smell still managed to waft its way into her nose a bit.

Finally, something caught Kaneki's eye. On a wooden stand, from a hook just underneath the roof hung a sage green cloak, more or less his size, and much newer looking. Kaneki looked down at his old, brown cloak and frowned. _Maybe it **is** time I retired this thing._

He walked over to the stand, eye's kept on the cloak. He reached for it, turning it over and inspecting it. He noticed that it was thick, perfect for harsh weather, the inside was a darker shade of green and it had a silver clasp around the neck area. _Very nice,_ he mentally commented, smiling to himself.

"Like what you see?" asked a feminine voice from behind the counter, prompting Kaneki to turn his focus towards it.

Behind the counter sat a small girl, about a head shorter than him, in a purple dress. She had light, grass colored hair, matching eye's, and a gentle smile. "I made it myself, you know. I'm quite proud of it."

Kaneki looked back to the cloak, the back to the girl behind the counter. "Yeah," he affirmed, "Is it for sell?"

The girl giggled a bit, "Of course! This is a market, isn't it?"

Kaneki didn't respond to the question. "How much are you asking," he inquired.

The girl smiled, rested her head on her left hand, and leaned forward, "How much you got?"

Kaneki pulled out a small bag with a rope around the top, loosened it and peered inside. "About fifty silver coins," he told her, looking back to face her.

She smiled, "Give me thirty and it's yours."

Kaneki reached into the sack, pulled out a handful, counted it and placed it into her hand, noticing she brushed his fingers with hers as she pulled her hand back. She then reached for the cloak and pulled it off the hook, handing it to him. "Pleasure doing business with you," she told him.

Just as Kaneki was about to turn and leave, she stopped him. "You headed to Anteiku?"

Kaneki stopped for a moment, then looked at her, "What's it to you?"

The girl shrugged. "Nothing. It's just such a quaint little village, I love it. Get's a lot of travelers too, so I just assumed you were headed that way."

Kaneki simply nodded and turned towards Hinami, "We're done here, let's get going," he told her, and began to walk back towards the stables.

Hinami sighed in relief and began walking ahead of him, in a hurry to get out of the foul smelling market place.

Kaneki looked over his shoulder back to the green haired woman, eyeing her. She simply looked back, smile a generous smile, and waved.

* * *

Hinami, sat leaning against Kaneki, on the horse once more, rocking with it as it moved, boredom evident on her soft face. They'd have made it to antique by now had Kaneki not wasted that time in the market place. Though, she did have to admit that it was quite a nice cloak, that he bought.

She rubbed her right eye and sat forward a bit, trying to get a better look at her surroundings. It was just more bland woods, though there was less brush in these woods, and the tree's were thin, so it was easy to see if they were being pursued.

Suddenly a wooden post caught Hinami's eye, it had something written on it in red lettering. Hinami, however, was illiterate. Pointing towards the sign post, she looked back towards Kaneki, "Mister Kaneki, what does that say?"

Kaneki followed her arm to the sign, then squinted to read it. In red lettering it read; Anteiku. "We're here," he told Hinami, who's eye's widened in surprise.

Hinami leaned forward, looking to the sign as if she could read it. "Really?!"

"That's what the sign says," replied Kaneki, his voice calm as usual.

The pair then made it to the top of a hill overlooking a village. It was a sea of brown, hey covered rooftops and wooden and brick buildings, with some smoke rising from the chimney's. He also saw people bustling about in the streets between the cottages.

"Look, mister Kaneki," Hinami said, pointing towards the village below, "We made it!"

"Can you see your parents from up here," Kaneki asked, keeping his eye's on the town below.

Hinami squinted, searching for a familiar brown braid walking amongst the people, or their family's wagon. She frowned when she found neither. She also began to worry. What if they hadn't made it? What if mom and dad were killed too? What if they hadn't come to Anteiku?

"N-no... I don't," she answered, her voice quivering slightly.

Kaneki remained silent. "Well then, let's take a closer look." With that, he whipped the reigns and the two started down hill.


	4. Anteiku

_**Chapter 4- Anteiku**_

* * *

Kaneki stopped just before the entrance to Anteiku, somewhat hesitant to go any further. _A village of Ghouls,_ he thought to himself, narrowing his eye's. He had never seen so many in one place before, let alone living as a community. He should have felt safe at this place, but the truth was that he was just as on edge as he was when surrounded by Humans, maybe even more so. Because, despite having a Kagune, the physical traits, and abilities of a Ghoul, he was just as viable a meal to a Ghoul as any Human.

"Mister Kaneki?" he heard Hinami address him. He didn't look down at her, he simply shook the horse's reigns once more and continued into the village.

Touka stared out the window of the pub, watching as her neighbors packed their bags and loaded up their wagons. A meeting between the village leaders had been called yesterday, sometime after Ryuko and Asaki had shown up. Touka hadn't been allowed in, but she could guess what it was about. The decision had been made that they should abandon the village and make a journey towards the east, towards the kingdom of Osaka, to escape those "Holy Hunters of Tokyo" that attacked the village that the Fueguchi's lived in. _That may or may not have killed Hinami._

Touka grimaced at the thought, turning away from the window. She prayed that Hinami escaped and was on her way here. She was innocent, she'd never even thought of harming a person before, that Touka was sure of. She didn't deserve to die.

"Worried about little Hinami?" Koma asked, from behind the counter, calmly cleaning the glasses. Yoshimura had told him he should get home and pack up, but the bartender refused, telling the old man that he would leave once he made sure there were no stragglers left behind.

"Yeah," Touka nodded, taking a step away from the window.

Koma grunted in agreement, setting down the glass gently into a bag. "I am too," he told her. "But Hinami is a smart girl, like you said. I'm sure she'll find her way here."

Touka nodded silently. "Who are the Tokyo Holy Hunters?"

Kama stood still for a second, looking towards the counter, his expression a mixture of fear and contempt. "They call themselves _'Holy'_ Hunters, but they don't fight for any religion," he began to explain, his tone shifting from hopeful to something akin to fear. "They are Human's more dangerous than most Ghoul's and even more barbaric. Once they catch wind of a Ghoul's presence they attack. Even if they are Human, they will hack down anyone in sight, their pleas falling on deaf ears... The only thing holy about them is that they let God sort them out. They wipe out entire towns, sometimes for the sake of just **one** Ghoul."

Touka felt a chill run down her spine. There was something terrifying about a creature so hell bent on your extermination that they would hack down their own kind without a second thought. "So, have you ever faced one before?"

"Once," he answered, almost reluctantly. "I was young , then known by the nickname; _'The Devil-Ape,"_ he paused, stroking his chin a bit in remembrance, "At that time it was only a single hunter. I, being the cocky kid I was, thought nothing of this stranger in a white hood holding a mysterious red blade." Koma chuckled a bit, laughing at his own foolishness, "I lost an ear and a leg in that fight. The only reason I survived was because I fell off the side of a cliff."

"I bet you got a few good hits in though, right?" Touka asked, with a nervous chuckle.

Koma laughed. "Are you kiddin'? I couldn't even touch him."

The sound of the door creaking open ended the conversation, prompting the two Ghouls to shift their attention to the newcomer.

It was Yomo, carrying a bag full of food slung over his shoulder. He was in a black hood, which was customary for going out to get food as it normally hid the blood. He stepped further in, closing the door behind him silently, and walking towards the storage.

"Welcome back," Touka greeted.

"Where is everyone going off to," Yomo inquired, not greeting Touka back. "Did something happen?"

Touka was about to open her mouth, when a familiar old voice interrupted her.

"Rather, It's something that could happen," he began, gaining Yomo's attention. "Yesterday, while you were gone, the Fueguchi's arrived. Their village had been attacked by the Holy Hunter's of Tokyo."

Touka saw Yomo tense, his fist tighten, and suddenly she began to grasp just how terrifying these hunter's could be. To make someone like Yomo stiffen like he just had... She'd never seen anything scare the silver haired Ghoul before.

"The Holy Hunters," Yomo questioned, "Are you sure?"

"That is what Asaki told us," Yoshimura replied, folding his hands behind his back and sighing.

"Then why aren't **we** packing up?"

Irimi spoke up now, "Because Hinami is missing."

Yomo turned to look at Irimi, who held a look of sadness in her black eye's. Yomo frowned slightly, "I see. How are the Fueguchi's doing? Were they hurt?"

"No," answered Yoshimura, "The only damage is in their hearts. Ryuko is upstairs with her husband. They wish to be alone."

"I think we should form a search party," spoke up Touka, "Go back to the Fueguchi's village and search for Hinami." This talk of "Holy Hunter's" had begun to worry Touka. As smart as Hinami was, Touka wasn't sure she could elude those monsters, not for long anyway.

"No," answered Yoshimura, bluntly.

"W-Why!?" Touka exclaimed, surprised by his answer. "Hinami could be out there somewhere, scared and alone!"

"The risk is too great, Touka," the old man began to explain, "Beyond that, there is no telling where she could be. Jepen is much larger than what you know." He paused, looking to the floor. "I'm sorry. We will wait till midday tomorrow, and if by then she has not shown we have to leave. Staying here any later would be a death sentence."

Touka was going to open her mouth, going to protest, but she thought against it. Instead, she gritted her teeth and balled up her fist. Yoshimura had a point, Jepen was massive... In the end all they **could** do was pray.

"The villagers plan to leave tonight," Yoshimura spoke, now looking to Yomo. "We've agreed to make sure no one stays behind, once we have then we will begin our preparations for leaving."

Yomo nodded, continuing his walk to the storage.

Touka clasped her hands together, and closed her eye's. _Please Hinami, be safe._

Kaneki rode slowly through the village, keeping his eye's on the residents. He was receiving many looks, but none of hunger really. No, the faces these people bore were that of fear. _So this is a village of ghouls,_ Kaneki thought to himself. _I'm not sure what I expected, but this seems about right._

Suddenly, Hinami once again began to tug at his cloak, pointing to a building that looked like a large cottage with double doors. "Th-There it is!" she spoke excited, practically bouncing on the saddle.

Kaneki kept his eye's fixed on it and began to sniff the air. It was faint, but the smell of flesh wafted into his nose and mouth began to water. He smiled lightly at the scent. _Guess she wasn't lying,_ Kaneki thought to himself and made the horse pick up the pace a bit, leading it to a small shed.

Ryuko and Asaki had come downstairs, the latter of which insisting that his wife get up and moving. Ryuko had agreed, albeit reluctantly. Now, they were sipping coffee, talking to Yoshimura about getting on the move.

"I'm sorry," Yoshimura apologized in advance, taking a seat at one of the benches, "but the decision has been made that if Hinami doesn't show up by midday tomorrow, we have to leave without her." His voice was filled with regret. "You're welcome to stay of course," he added, "but, we will be leaving tomorrow."

Touka watched Ryuko's eye's drop and her face pale. It must have been awful. To be told that your child would have to be left behind. "I understand..." Ryuko spoke, trying hard to keep herself from weeping. It tore Touka apart to see it. These people didn't deserve this. She dug her nails into her bicep in anger, breaking the skin a bit.

"Take Ryuko with you." Spoke up Asaki now, gripping his wife's hand and squeezing it. "I'm going to stay here for Hinami."

Ryuko's eye's bulged. "Dear-" she spoke, about to protest, but Asaki cut her off.

" **I** left without Hinami, it's only right that I stay here for her," he insisted, looking over to his wife. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Yoshimura nodded. "And... If she doesn't show up?" He put the possibility out there that no one wanted to ask, but everyone wanted to know the answer to.

Asaki looked back to Yoshimura, determination in his eye's. "Then I'll go find her."

Suddenly the doors swung open, almost smacking against the walls and in rushed a small head of brown hair. "M-mommy!?" it called out.

Ryuko looked over to it, staring in disbelief. It was her daughter, completely fine. Ryuko then suddenly felt a rush of relief wash over her and she practically jumped out of her seat and rushed over to Hinami, who's eye's were now spilling with tears and embraced her in a hug so tight that Hinami might as well have melted to her.

"Oh God, Hinami!" she cried out, crying tears of joy at the sight of her daughter. "I can't believe you made it here! Oh God, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"M-mommy!" Hinami cried into Ryuko's shoulder, gripping her mother even tighter.

Soon Asaki joined them, embracing his wife and daughter together.

Touka smiled, feeling tears threatening to leak from her own eye's. _What perfect timing,_ she thought to herself, wiping at her face. She looked to the manager and the others, noticing that the sentiment was mutual. Even Yomo had a grin on his face.

Ryuko reluctantly released Hinami, still keeping her hands on her shoulders, as if she would float away if she didn't. "H-how'd you get here?" she asked, through watery eye's, her voice happy.

Hinami wiped her brown eye's and pointed over to the doorway, to a slightly sillouhueted young man in a sage green cloak. His hair was as white as snow and his skin was almost pale enough to match it. He had some muscle to him as well. You could tell by looking at him that he had seen his fair share of combat.

"He helped me," she told her mother, sniffling a little bit.

Kaneki took a step inside, taking a look around. The pub was very spacious, with a bar that took up an entire wall, curving only at the end. The walls were brick while the floor was wooden. It seemed like a place that was meant to be seen mostly during the night, in the luminance of a lantern.

Suddenly, the woman hugging Hinami, whom Kaneki had figured was his mother came to greet him. "Thank you, for helping my daughter," she said, grabbing his hand with both of hers and tightly shaking it.

The approach surprised Kaneki. He had never been so openly greeted by anyone before. This woman didn't hesitate to meet him though. She even talked to him as if she knew him. It somewhat annoyed Kaneki. A little forcefully he pulled back his hand, setting it by his side.

Now an olderman approached him. His eye's appeared closed, but he carefully took each step, keeping his hands behind his back, giving him the appearance of some sort of royalty. Kaneki began to feel more annoyed at this. He hated royalty. They were nothing but empty promises who didn't fulfuill their end of the bargain, sometime's shorting on the pay, or not even paying at all. Kaneki much preferred working for military commanders, or even other mercenaries. At least they could grasp the idea of what it was like on a battlefield, and just how valuable a soldier was.

Extending his hand, the old man said, "Hello, my name is Yoshimura," in a calm, happy tone.

Kaneki studied the man for a second longer. He may walk like royalty, but Kaneki could tell that this man had earned his way in life. From the calluses on his hand to the sun damage wrinkles on his face. Somewhat apprehensive, Kaneki took the man's hand. "Ken Kaneki."

The old man smiled. "Well, Ken Kaneki, we are grateful for you helping our young friend here," he began, motioning over to Hinami with his hand. "We'd like to repay you in anyway we can... Unfortunately, we are strapped for cash at the moment, but if anything else suit's your desire we would be happy to help."

Kaneki looked around, at all the staring faces. None seemed to threatening, apart from a silver haired Ghoul, who kept his sharp gaze on Kaneki from the back. He was about to open his mouth when Hinami interrupted.

"I-I promised him food," she answered, sounding a little guilty. "I told him, if he helped me, we could supply him with food."

"Hinami," the mother began to scold, "You know better than to offer Yoshimura's services to people. It's not yours to give."

"It's quite alright, Ryuko," Yoshimura insisted, chuckling a bit. "I'd be more than happy to give this young man some food. I'll even add on a spare wagon for his troubles."

"I was also hoping I could stay here for a while," Kaneki added.

Yoshimura frowned. "Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you like," said the old Ghoul, "but **we** won't be here much longer and I reccomend that you leave as well. It is very likely that the Holy Hunter's of Tokyo will be marching over this village very soon."

Kaneki raised an eyebrow, "The 'Holy Hunters of Tokyo'?"

Yoshimura nodded, "Ghoul hunters. They roam the lands in search of our kind, constantly hunting."

Kaneki scoffed, "I can handle some hunters."

Yoshimura smirked a bit in amusement, "I see. Well, you are welcome to stay in this village as long as you like, and you are welcome to eat as much as you want tonight, but come midday tomorrow, **we** will be on our way and I suggest you follow a similiar path."

"I'll keep it in mind," Kaneki told him, paying no mind to the old man's warnings.

Yoshimura turned to face Touka, "Touka, prepare the spare bed in your room for our guest."

Touka blinked in surprise. Why did she have to do it? Couldn't he stay in the cellar? She didn't want to share her room with some stranger she'd just met. She was going to protest when she saw the old man's face harden and thought better of it. Sighing, she started up a small stairwell towards her room. "Alright."

Kaneki sat his bag down on the foot of the mattress. It wasn't really so much a bed as it was a mattress on a spring stand, but it would do. He then sat down on the mattress, feeling a weight that had been weighing on him release, and relaxing.

"This, is where you'll be sleeping," The girl, no less than three years his junior told him, her arms folded in minor annoyance. "We'll be rooming for tonight."

Kaneki nodded and unhooked his sword from his waist, setting it on the side of the bed opposite of the girl. "That's fine," he told her then kicked off his boots, allowing his toes to stretch after being cramped up inside of his smelly footwear for three whole days.

The girl coughed once and straightened her back. "Thank you," she began, "For helping Hinami."

Kaneki fell back into his bed and shut his eye's, keeping his other sense's active, but relaxing into the matt all the same.

"You know," Touka began, "You should come with us. You'd be safer than you would in this place, and we could use someone like you."

Kaneki raised a brow, still keeping his eye's closed, "Someone like me?" he asked.

Touka nodded, knowing full well he couldn't see it. "Well, you are a mercenary aren't you? I could tell when you walked through the door. How you carried yourself. You seem capable. We don't have much money, but we could pay you in increment's-"

The sound of snoring filled the room, interrupting Touka. The she-Ghoul furrowed her brow in annoyment and gritted her teeth. _That was rude,_ she thought to herself, leaving the room, making it a point to slam the door behind her. Kaneki didn't even twitch.

The sun had gone down now, being only a feint glow over the horizon in the west. Many of the villagers had already gone on their way, but a healthy portion still remained. Touka sighed, leaning forward on a barrel as she watched them pack their wagons and soothe crying babies. She had lived practically all her life in Anteiku, it would be hard to let it go.

"Taking it all in one last time?" Irimi asked from behind.

Touka didn't look back, instead she simply sighed. "I don't understand why we have to leave. They may never even **learn** of this place, let alone find it."

Irimi shook her head. "Touka, they **will** find it," she assured her. "The Holy Hunters of Tokyo are just that- hunters. They specialize in tracking, locating, and killing Ghouls, even when there is no more to go on than a corpse."

Touka frowned, "Yeah, Koma explained to me what they are already," she replied, annoyed. "But, we don't even kill our food, we take it from the 'Forest of Death', how could they find us then?"

Irimi placed a hand on Touka's shoulder, "Touka, the decision is final. We **have** to leave. It's for the best."

"I just don't understand ' **why** '."

Irimi paused, her face turning soft. "I hope you never have to."

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream broke the silent packing of the town, causing all the villagers to stop in their tracks and look towards the sound of the screaming. Irimi's grip suddenly tightened on Touka's shoulder and the older Ghoul tensed up, listening.

More screams could be heard and the villagers were all thinking the same thing, but none dared to say it. They didn't need to.

Suddenly, a frantic voice called out into the sky, causing the hair on Touka's body to stand up. "H-Hunters!" it screamed, followed by the sound, and visible dust of a cottage being destroyed.

"They're here already!?" a voice asked.

"Hurry! Let's leave with what we have!" screamed another.

Soon, the voices turned to screaming. And the villagers ran around in a mixture of fear and chaos, reminding Touka of what happen's when you step on an ant hill. It had all happened so fast Touka barely had time to process what was going on. Or that Irimi gripped her wrist and ran with her back to the pub.

A large boom woke Kaneki, forcing him to jump out of bed. He then rushed to the window to try to get an idea of the situation. Outside he saw the villagers. They were running frantically, knocking each other over, and hurrying to get to their wagons or horses.

The hair on the back of Kaneki's neck stood on end. He began to wonder what exactly could make a village full of Ghouls run around in terror, like a headless chicken.

Quickly he strapped on his boots and grabbed his sword, unsheathing it, getting ready to run out into the chaotic town below. Then he heard it, and began to understand what was going on.

"Look A Hunter!" a villager cried.

Kaneki stopped in his tracks, then sprinted back to the window. Looking outside, he saw a man in black robes standing in the center of the street, Ghoul's running away from him in all directions. He didn't seem to care, instead he simply stood there looking around him, almost as if he were confused.

Then, suddenly, he whipped out a long, thin, sword with a toothed blade. Kaneki couldn't believe his eye's when the blade began to glow with red, vein-like lines and the man slung it over his shoulder and then forward. It broke into segmented blades, connected by a wire. It was like a mixture of a sword and an insanely long whip.

Kaneki watched as it slid through villagers like they were but blades of grass. _**Ghouls**_ fell, cut in half, on the floor dead. The man then turned and repeated the action in the opposite direction.

Kaneki smiled. He felt his blood pumping, a rush of adrenaline pumped through his body. He'd never seen a warrior with such a weapon before. As a warrior himself, he had to test his metal. If these hunters were as tough as they were made out to be, then he was going to enjoy fighting them.

He burst through the window, landing in the center of the street, directly in front of the hunter, assuming a stance, his sword held out in front of him.

The hunter didn't even bother getting into the stance. He simply raised his arm slightly towards Kaneki.

Touka watched in surprise as she saw the mercenary from upstairs barrel out of the window and land in front of that monster in the middle of the street. Getting ready for a fight, no less! _Didn't he see how he cut through those villagers?!_

Touka looked back over to the lifeless bodies lying in the street. Staining the grass dark red. Women and children, people Touka had known all her life, suddenly murdered, running from a nameless stranger who killed them with ease.

She began to grip the wooden railing on deck of the pub. Her anger was bubbling to the surface.

Irimi then grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the rail. "Touka! We have to leave! Now!"

Then, Touka caught a glimpse of Hinami running out of the side entrance to the pub. Her, the Fueguchi's, and the rest of the pub staff. Irimi then began to run to the wagon, pulling Touka along with her, pracitcally tearing her arm off.

Hinami looked out to the middle of the street, where, surrounded by dismembered bodies, stood a man in a black cloak and- _Mister Kaneki!_ Hinami's eye's bulged in fear and she called out his name, "Mister Kaneki! Run!"

Kaneki heard Hinami's voice, but he ignored her, instead he gripped his sword tighter, and kept his eye's unblinking, focused on the hunter in front of him, deciding if he should make the first move or allow the black cloaked man do it for him.

 _His sword cut through those Ghouls like they were air._ _ **My**_ _sword wouldn't last a second against it,_ He thought to himself, formulating a plan. Kaneki then recalled how, when swung, the sword would segment itself and swing like a whip. _Thing's probably hard to use at close range,_ Kaneki thought to himself.

The young mercenary gritted his teeth, tightened his grip even more, and rushed the hunter.

As expected, the hunter swung his sword like a whip. Kaneki watched it elongate, segmenting, heading towards Kaneki's neck. Kaneki ducked it, clearing the distance in seconds, smirking triumphantly. _So much for these terrifying hunters,_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, the hunter yanked on the whip-sword, pulling it back towards him. Kaneki didn't even have time to think as the segmented blades were dragged along his back, digging in deep and tearing up his back.

Kaneki's eye's bulged and he stumbled forward, feeling nothing but intense pain all over his body. In the distance, he thought he heard someone call his name. But that was neither here nor there. He looked up at the hunter, feeling fear for the first time in a long time. His face didn't show it, though. It showed only anger.

The hunter raised his sword, ready to deliver the final, fatal blow, when a giant wall of fire emerged between the two.

Kaneki's eye's bulged in surprise and suddenly, to his right, was a man in a gray hood, arms raised, with a staff in his left hand, summoning the fire that had shielded Kaneki. Kaneki looked at the man with wide eyes. He was suddenly filled with rage. He **knew** this man. How could he ever forget? This was the man that ruined his life.

Finding a new source of strength, ignoring the deep gash in his back, Kaneki picked up his sword and lunged for the man. Hunter forgotten, pain forgotten, surrounding forgotten. The only thing he knew in this moment was hate.

Suddenly he was frozen in place, despite his best efforts, he could barely move an inch. Then, he was in the air, levitating, the next the thing he knew, he was sent flying back into the pub, then; darkness.


	5. Forged In Hardships (1)

_**Chapter 5- Forged In Hardships (1)**_

* * *

Kaneki smiled as he walked down the street's of the busy marketplace, holding his mother's hand as she carried a paper bag full of ingredients for tonight's meal. They lived in the city of Veren, a smaller city which rested in the shadow of the castle of Count Barden.

Today had been a good day. This morning his mother had made him scrambled eggs with freshly squeezed orange juice and then took him down to the lake to swim. Mother had even gotten in the water herself, despite the fact she normally didn't like swimming, saying how she hated getting her hair wet. Today, however, it didn't seem to bother her at all. Kaneki began to wonder what the occasion was. His birthday wasn't until the winter and her's had already passed.

Suddenly, his mother stopped and looked to her left.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Kaneki asked, looking up at her.

His mother looked back over to him with a smile. "Say, Ken, would you like a new book? I've got some spare coin left over," she asked, pointing over to a familiar book stand, set up near the wall of the castle.

Kaneki's face lit up like a torch, "Really, mommy?! You mean it!?"

Kaneki's father had been summoned off to enlist in Tokyo's Grand Army when he was very young. He left his son his book collection as a gift to remember him by. Over the years, Kaneki had made reading into his hobby, just like his father.

Kaneki's mother giggled at her son. "Really. Go ahead and pick out a book, but only one," she warned, sticking up her index finger at Kaneki.

Kaneki then gripped his mother's hand tighter and ran towards the book stand, towing her behind. She told him to slow down, but he didn't listen, he was far too excited. It had been far too long since he'd had a new book to read, and you can only reread the same stories so many times.

Arriving at the store, her mother giggled to herself as he stood on his tip toes to see over greet the old woman who ran it. "Hey, granny!" Kaneki greeted, looking up at her with a smile on his face. She was a sweet old lady with her old gray hair tied into a bun. She adored Kaneki, as he was a regular customer, and as enthusiastic about reading as she was.

"Oh! Welcome, Ken," she greeted, turning around from her own book to face him. "How are you doing today?"

Kaneki smiled, "Great! Mommy took me swimming today!" he told the woman, earning a smile.

"How fun! Did you come for a new book?" she asked.

Kaneki shook his head vigorously. "Uh-huh!"

She giggled, turning to the shelf, "Take your pick."

Kaneki studied the selection, looking at the colorful array of titles. There was a variety of genre's as well. Fantasy, adventure, romance, mystery, etc. There was only one problem- Kaneki had already read all of the books on display. Frowning, he turned back to the old woman, "Do you have any other books?"

The old woman placed a finger to her chin and looked at Kaneki. "Well, I did receive a shipment of a new release, but I think it might be a little too scary for you Ken," she warned.

Kaneki shook his head, "I-I can read it," he argued. The truth was, Kaneki had never read a horror book before. His father didn't have any in his collection and he'd never seen one at the Bookstand before, until now.

"Are you sure, Ken?" his mother questioned. "I don't know, you may be a little bit young for horror books."

Kaneki frowned, turning to his mother, "I won't get scared, mommy. I promise!"

She looked at Kaneki, watching his pleading face. She was never good at telling her son no when he wanted a new book before. Maybe it would be good for him to read something a little bit different. Sighing, she reluctantly said, "Okay. But, I don't want to hear it if you get nightmare's." she told him, knowing full well that she would comfort him when he inevitably did.

Kaneki jumped in excitement, "Thank you, mommy!"

The Bookstand clerk then reached under the counter and pulled out a black leather book. "It's called 'The Black Goat's Egg'. It's a book from a newer author, but despite this I have heard good things. I might even keep a copy for myself."

"'The Black Goat's Egg?'" Kaneki asked, looking at it quizzically. "That's a funny title."

Kaneki's mother then pulled out her coin bag, sticking a hand in. "How much will it be?" she asked.

"Ten silver coins," the clerk replied.

Kaneki's mother dropped the coin's on the counter, thanking the woman, then grabbed Kaneki's hand and the two began the trip back home. Kaneki looked at the book with intrigue as they left. He had a feeling this book would be quite the story.

* * *

Kaneki and his mother now sat in the kitchen, eating dinner. They had gotten home two hours before, and Kaneki had delved right into his new book. One thing was certain, this book was terrifying. From what Kaneki could tell- the main protagonist's mother was a murderer and her son was struggling with his own murderous urges. It was a different type of fear that Kaneki felt, not knowing when, or if, the main character would kill next.

He had indeed gotten scared himself, but he refused to let his mother know. He'd promised her he wouldn't. Instead, now he focused on the meal in front of him. His mother had cooked a delicious soup, along with freshly baked bread, and delicious meat.

Normally, they would have ham with a simple glass of water. Now, Kaneki was really wondering what was so special about today. His mother had said nothing about it. No one seemed to be celebrating any sort of holiday today, either. Kaneki frowned, putting his spoon back into the soup, his mother not even noticing.

"Mother," he gained her attention, "What's so special about today?"

Kaneki's mother blinked once, then smiled. "So, you noticed. Well, last night, while you were asleep, a messenger came by with a letter from your father."

Kaneki's eye's lit up when he heard that, and a smile formed on his lips. "D-daddy's coming back!?" he exclaimed, leaning forward over the table.

Kaneki's mother smiled. "Why don't you read it yourself," she suggested, handing him a piece of paper.

Kaneki took it quickly, gripping it with both of his tiny hands.

 _Dear, Asani_

 _We have just breached the walls of the capital of the Yamagata empire. After seven long years of fighting, it seems this wars end is finally in sight. I write this now, from a captured wine brewery, I'll try to send some out as well, as soon as we have captured the rest of the city, along with bread, meat, fruits, vegetables, and other spoils._

 _I can't wait to see Ken. I have lived through this war solely because of the promise I made to you that day and my wish to see my boy again. I hope he has been reading the books I left him. Tell him that I'm going to be bringing some more literature home with me._

 _Love, your husband, Oda_

Kaneki couldn't believe it. His father was coming home, soon! It was a day he'd dreamt of for so long. Ken never really had the chance to get to know his father, as he was called away when he was young. But, he'd always dreamed of one day meeting him. He felt tears form in his eye's and began to wipe them, feeling his lip quiver. He then blinked a few times and sniffed back the urge to cry.

His mother then grabbed the letter from his hands, giving him a gentle smile, "That's right, dear. Aren't you excited?"

Kaneki shook his head vigorously. Today **had** been a special occasion.

"Well then, hurry and finish your food so you can get some sleep," she told him, drinking a glass of wine. "Tomorrow we have to go back into town for more groceries and I don't want you falling asleep on the way there."

"But, mommy, I don't know If I **can** sleep," Kaneki argued. "I'm too excited about daddy coming home."

She smiled lovingly at her son, "Then dream of him."

* * *

Kaneki was doing just that as he lay in his bed that night, the gentle sounds of wind chimes lulling him to sleep. It had taken him a while, but he finally lost consciousness. Filling his belly had helped quite a bit. It was funny, before he had read that letter, he was worried that he would have night terrors about the book.

Finally, he would see his father. Finally, he would be part of a whole family. It was a dream come true. There had been nothing Kaneki longed for more than this, ever since he was old enough to make memories. He smiled contently in his sleep.

Suddenly, a loud banging sound woke him from his sleep, making him sit up like he was some spring loaded toy. He clutched his blanket at the sound and held it just below his nose.

The sound came again, this time louder, more aggressive, and scaring Kaneki nearly out of his skin.

Suddenly, his mother rushed in, scaring him half to death. "Mommy," he cried, tears welling up in his eye's.

Asani gripped her son's shoulders and shook him, snapping him out of his crying, and using a stern voice with him. "Ken, listen to me," she ordered, fear making her voice waver, and threatening to make her cry as well. She refused, though. Not in front of her son. She **had** to be brave. For Ken.

It just wasn't fair though. Of course, now something like this had to happen. Just when things were beginning to go back to the way they used to be.

Carefully, she stroked her fear-stricken son's black hair, calming him down slightly. "Shh," she soothed. "Listen, ken. You remember the hidden cellar I showed you right?" she asked, trying to remain calm and make him remember.

"Y-yeah." he sniffled, afraid.

"Well, you need to go down there and wait. Wait till' I come get you. If I don't, then wait till morning and use the tunnel to get out of the house and rush to Veren. There you will find help, do you understand?" she asked.

Ken began to cry. "M-Mommy, what do you mean if you don't?" he wailed, already knowing what she meant.

"Ken!" his mother shook him, snapping him out of it. "Do you understand?"

Ken sniffled once, "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good," she smiled to him. "Now, go, get to the cellar and remember- do not come out unless I tell you to."

Ken ran to the kitchen, followed by his mother, who grabbed a larged knife and held it ready, facing the door. Kaneki opened a cupboard and crawled inside, opening up a tiny, hidden hatch and descending the ladder down into the dark room. He closed his eye's and prayed.

How had the best day become the worst night?


	6. Forged In Hardships(2)

_**Chapter 6- Forged In Hardships (2)**_

* * *

Kaneki wasn't sure just how much time had passed. All he knew for sure was that something terrible had happened. Moments after he had made it to the cellar, he heard the front door burst open. After that there was a lot of thrashing around- sounds of his mother fighting back whoever had burst into their house.

The struggle went on for what felt like hours, before, finally, the house fell silent. Kaneki waited and waited and waited for his mother to come and get him. She never did. Instead, Kaneki exited through the tunnel, crying as he crawled along. He didn't want to belive it. He didn't want it to be true. But, he knew. Deep inside, he knew that he was never going to see his mother again.

The tears came pouring out like a running faucet, but Ken kept crawling- moving towards the end of the tunnel. Father had made it years ago, in case they ever needed an escape. Mother had thought it was a silly idea. Kaneki wished she were right. The tears worsened.

It took about an hour for Kaneki to make it to the end of the tunnel. Normally it was a few minutes at most, but he could hardly see in the tunnel and he was scared of being bitten by some creature, hidden in the darkness. It took Ken five minutes to even muster up the courage to place his hand forward, praying that he wouldn't place his hand on a snake, or a spider, or a scorpion. Thankfully, nothing of the sort happened.

Now, he stood up in the brush where the tunnel ended and opened at the bottom of a low hill his home sat atop of. He looked down and saw his night clothes were covered in dirt and mud, frowning, he remembered he remembered how his mother told him to take good care of them, because he only had one pair.

Kaneki felt the tears begin to spill again. He tried to choke back his cry's by biting his quivering lip. "M-mu- mommy," he whimpered as the tears began to overflow and he fell to his knee's, holding his head in his hands.

How could this happen? After such a perfect day? **Why** did it have to happen? Mother always told Ken that God had a plan for everything. What was the plan for this? Was this some kind of sick test? Kaneki had never thought too much about God. Of course, he prayed every night, just like mother taught him, and he thanked him for everything he received. So why did God let this happen?

Kaneki wiped his wet eye's and looked down at his muddy hands as they rested on his thighs, him slumping down in defeat. _D-Does God hate me?_

Kaneki sat there for hours, too afraid to move- to go up the hill, back to the cottage and see what had happened. He was afraid that maybe there was someone there waiting for him. He was afraid that there would be no more cottage. Most of all, though, he was afraid of finding his mother's corpse. The thought made himsick to his stomach and made him want to cry even more. But, he couldn't, it felt like his tear ducts had dried up.

Kaneki let out a shaky breath and got to his feet. They almost didn't feel like they were even there. He wiped under his nose with his forearm and looked up, through the brush to see if he could find his home. He saw it- the silhouette of his home, outlined by the sunrise.

Kaneki crouched low, staying in the brush, peering through it to see if he could spot anyone up by his home, or coming down the hill. The coast seemed clear, but Kaneki was going to be cautious. His mother had wanted him to run to Veren and get help, but Kaneki couldn't just leave. He had to know. He had to know what happened to his mother.

Ken started up the hill, keeping low to the ground and moving slowly as to not make a sound. His heart beat in his chest like a drum as he went along, he could have sworn it was going to explode or something of the sort. He was terrified.

Making it to his house, he crouched down and hugged the wall. Slowly, he inched along the back side of the house, careful to keep silent. Nearing the corner, he peered past it, looking for anybody there. Thankfully, there was no one in sight.

Breathing a slight sigh of relief, Kaneki turned the corner, once again keeping his body hugged to the side of his house, and inched his way along. He began to sweat, feeling hot. He was terrified. Terrifed of seeing his mother's corpse. The thought made him want to run, run and never look back. But, how could he? What if his mother was still alive, in need of help? He couldn't leave. He had to know for sure.

He made it to the next corner and once again used all his courage to peak over and check the front of his home. Once again, there was no one. All was silent, apart from the wind chimes that moved uncaring, hanging from the house.

Kaneki took a breath and then moved from the corner, keeping his hands close to his chest, and looking around nervously. He walked quickly to the front door, hoping that if anyone was there waiting for him, they wouldn't see.

The door was wide open, too. That made Kaneki stop in his tracks. This is how he knew something was wrong. Mother never left the door open, she always closed and locked it. Kaneki gulped and felt the tears coming again. Blinking them back, he made his way inside.

The house was dark, the only light coming in was the sunrise breaking through the window. There were definetly signs of a struggle. Kaneki felt the tears begin to leak, but he didn't make a sound, instead he continued his search for his mother.

He checked the kitchen. All he found there were scattered untensiles, broken plates, open cabinents, and a large blood stain against the wall. He whimpered a bit, but didn't dare make anymore noise. His mother was nowhere to be seen.

Kaneki left the kitchen and looked for his mother in her bedroom. It was untouched, completelty clean and tidy -apart from some tussled sheets and tossed pillows- just the way she liked it. She wasn't here either. Taking a last look around Kaneki left, closing her bedroom door behind him gently.

Kaneki then tried his room. The same result greeted Kaneki, though his was slighty more messed up. His closet had been opened and his close tossed out, his bed was a mess as well, and his drawers had been opened. His mother was still missing.

Kaneki left the house, feeling a little better, thinking that maybe his mother had made it out, or escaped. He had hope. Hope that he would see his mother's smiling face again.

That hope was dashed when he looked over to a large tree that stood just a few meters away from their house, on the other side. There, hanging from the lowest branch, was his mother's naked corpse, a look of horror on her face, mouth wide open and eye's bulging in terror. And on the trunk was a large demonic star with swirling patterns branching from the points on the star and eventually making a circle around the star. Drawn in her blood.

Kaneki fell to his knee's and began to weep uncontrollably, in fear, and disgust, and sadness, and hate. God had forsaken him. And God had forsaken his mother. Kaneki had no one now. Only himself.

Kaneki didn't return to Veren, partly because he knew the people could do nothing, and mostly because without his mother- Kaneki didn't know the way. At the thought of his mother Kaneki wanted to cry. But, he had cried all day yesterday and the day before that. His tears had stopped flowing and he was beginning to accept reality- his mother was dead and he was alone.

Ken had packed his things the day of his mother's death, taking along spare clothes, a knife from the kitchen, the sharpest one, a few loaves of bread, some meat, and his new book. It was all he could carry, otherwise he would have taken with him the whole cottage.

Kaneki wiped his nose and looked up at the canopy of the forest he had been wandering through. He had no bearing on where he was going, all he knew is that he wanted to find his father. He didn't want to stay and wait. He didn't want to be alone, he wanted to be with his family, the only person in the world he had left.

The sky had grown a shade of fiery orange that pierced the now dark canopy. _It must be sundown,_ Kaneki surmised, a little surprised. Kaneki thought it was earlier in the day. He must have been lost in thought, thinking about finding his father.

 _I-I should find shelter,_ Kaneki thought to himself, now scanning the darkening forest. _But where to?_

Suddenly, he heard the shuffling of leaves. Ken stiffened, he didn't move, he was far too scared and far too tired. Sweat ran down his forehead, and he started shaking in fear. He didn't want to die! Not yet! Not before he found his father! _M-mommy!_

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" a soft, light voice, asked.

Kaneki turned his head, still shaking, to find a young girl, probably around his age, with shoulder length purple hair, and round spectacles. He felt relieved when he saw her, visibly relaxing and clutching at his chest.

"Well?" the girl probed on, "What are you doing out here?"

Kaneki looked back towards her, still a little unsure of her. Where had she come from? Did she have a village nearby? Was she alone, too?

Kaneki swallowed. "W-what are _**you**_ doing out here?" he asked, trying to sound tougher than he was, just in case she was a threat.

She meerly giggled. "I live out here. This is my home."

Kaneki raised a brow. "You live here?" he asked. "Where's your house?"

She pointed ahead of him, "A little ways that way." She then looked back to him. "Are you lost?" she asked.

Kaneki looked down at the ground, then back up at the purple haired girl. She didn't seem to mean him any harm. "Y-yeah." he answered.

She smiled. "Then why don't you come home with me? After you get some rest, my family will help you find your way in the morning."

Kaneki considered the offer. Did he want to go with the cute girl, back to her warm home? Or did he want to spend another night out in the forest, constantly bombarded by bees, and other animals? Kaneki furrowed his brow.

"C'mon." she giggled, "I can't very well just leave you out here."

Kaneki nodded his head, "Thank you."

She smiled, "What's your name? I'm Rize."

"K-Ken Kaneki." Ken stuttered back, earning another giggle.

They had been walking a ways before they made it to RIze's home. It was a house carved into a tree, reminding Kaneki of something out of a story book. The window's had light green curtain's covering them and were circular in shape. It was somewhat welcoming.

"Here it is," Rize chimed as they approached the front door, "My home."

"I-It's like a fairy tale..." Kaneki marveled, somewhat awestruck.

"Thank you," she smiled, opening her door to reveal a living room. "It mean's a lot to me that my prey has a nice place to die."

"Thanks-" Kaneki replied, his breath hitching when he realized what she'd just said. _W-What?_

Rize's eye's turned black, their cores a burning red, and four tentacles ripped out of her back. Before Kaneki could scream, she had wrapped them around him, and began to squeeze tightly. She let out a maniacal cackle and threw her head back. "Your welcome." she said sweetly and tossed Kaneki into the room.

Kaneki slammed against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. His vision was shaky, as he was trying to get to his feet. To run. This didn't seem real to Kaneki. It was like a nightmare. He wanted to wake up, in his mother's lap, with her brushing his forehead.

He was almost to his feet when another tentacle slapped him in the face, sending him flying back into the wall, this time his back smashed against it. He bounced off the wall and then slid to the floor. _This is it,_ he thought. _I die here..._ He then smiled to himself, blood running down from his nose onto his teeth. _I'll see you again, mommy._

"Why're you smiling like that?" Rize asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

Kaneki looked forward at the girl, focusing his vision on her. "I-If you're gonna kill me, that's fine," he told her shakily, "I don't have much reason to live left anyways."

She raised an eyebrow and then began to laugh. "You're funny, Kenny!" she told him, retracting her tentacles back into her body. "I think I'll keep you around! Kinda like a pet!"

Kaneki grunted a bit, and then fell into unconsciousness.


	7. Forged In Hardships(3)

_**Chapter 7- Forged In Hardships(3)- An Unjust God's Judgment**_

* * *

Harris Owens shook the reigns of his horse, prompting the animal to gallop faster. Owens was in a bad situation, he was late to deliver his villages harvest to the Barron, whom of which was a greedy, cruel man, and would not take kindly to having to wait for his tribute. So, Owens had no choice but to cut through the Forest of Sacrifice. The Forest of Sacrifice was infamous for once housing a cult of Ghouls, which has long since been destroyed by the Holy Hunters of Tokyo, but there were rumors that a small fraction still remained. Owens didn't put much stock into rumor, but in the pitch black of the forest at night, illuminated only by a lantern that sat next to him, those rumors seemed like more than just that.

It was said that they would kidnap travelers, posing as humans in need and sacrifice them to their demonic god. It was said that their sacrifices entailed the raping of the victim if they were female and if they were males they were castrated, they would then hang them from the tree branches and use their very blood to draw their marking on the trunk. It made Owens shudder. As he looked left and right, scanning the tree's, he couldn't help but imagine himself hanging from one of those branches. He swallowed his fear and snapped the reigns once more, encouraging the steed to gallop as fast as it could.

The horse complied, racing down the trails of the Forest of Sacrifice, the wagon slightly bouncing as it hit bumps in the path. _You damned fool! If you hadn't decided to spend last night at the tavern maybe you wouldn't be in this mess!_ Owens cursed himself. He was halfway through the forest, but he still wouldn't be clear until midday tomorrow. Dawn would be up in a few hours though, that calmed him a little, all he had to do was keep going. Even a Ghoul would have trouble matching a horse, galloping at full speed, wagon or no.

Then, without warning, a large appendage, which could be described only as a tail emerged from the brush, swiping the horse's head clean off in mid-gallop and sending it high into the canopy above. The horses body topple forward and the wagon ran over it, causing it to bounce harshly and send Owens flying out of his seat and into the dirt path in front of him. He hit the ground hard and heard snapping and a sharp pain, then bounced once skidded forward a few feet, the lantern not too far from him.

Owens laid there for a moment, in shock at what had just happened. Then, as reality began to set in, he tried to move, to get off the road and out of sight. Whatever had attacked him would surely be there any moment to finish what it had started. As he tried to pick himself up though, he felt a sharp pain in his right arm and fell back into the dirt with a yelp.

 _Dammit! Well, at least it's only an arm._ Harris thought to himself as he began to try to stand up feeling a sharp pain tun through his left leg, causing him to fall to the ground again. Tears now flowed from his eye's. A broken arm was one thing, but a broken leg? _No! No! No! No! This isn't happening to me. Please, let this be a dream._ He whined mentally, not daring to speak aloud, as tears ran down his chubby cheeks.

Then, a rustling from the brush caught his attention and Harris looked over in horror and anticipation. He was at least going see the person who was going to kill him. The Ghoul. To his surprise however, what came out was no Ghoul, it was a young boy, no older than ten or eleven stepping out into the light of the lantern. Owens felt a surge of relief and sighed heavily.

"B-Boy!" he called to the child, extending his right hand towards him. "Please, I need help!"

The boy looked over to the man, almost surprised, but Harris paid it no mind. "Please, I can reward you. I have many goods in my wagon over there," he pointed over to the wagon, which was missing a wheel and lopsided, crashed into a tree. "I'll give you a portion if you help me!" he offered, hope in his eye's. That hope shattered when he saw the boy sigh.

"You have a broken arm and a broken leg. Even if I did help you, you wouldn't make it out here. This forest is filled with wild animals. You'd be easy prey." The boy told him, bluntly, watching the hope be replaced with despair. Owens lowered his head and began to sob quietly, balling up his fists, feeling the tears crash upon them.

He watched as the boy began casually walking away, towards the wagon, going to take the goods that his people worked so hard to grow. _This little brat,_ thought Harris, _He leaves me here to die and then robs me?_ Gradually, the despair he felt was replaced with rage as he gritted his teeth and reached for a the knife he kept sheathed on his belt. _If I'm not making it out of here alive, then neither are you!_

Harris then threw the knife, watching it cut a path through the air towards the boys lower back. However, just as the knife was about to reach the boy, four red appendages emerged from the brush and wrapped around him securely. The knife hit the red, tail like appendages with a _ting_ and bounced off harmlessly. Owens's rage was then replaced by horror as a young girl, wearing a white dress emerged from the brush.

"Kenny, you should really be more careful around strangers." She spoke, smiling sweetly as she unraveled her Kagune from the boy, revealing him to be completely fine.

Harris knew it instantly, this was a ghoul. He was going to die, be eaten, or worse. There was no getting around it, he felt tears form in his eye's, but he refused to give them the satisfaction. This Ghoul and a traitor to the Human race. Instead he began to laugh, the madness setting in. "God will smite you for this," he told them softly, "Just as he is smiting me now, for indulging in gluttony." He smiled, looking at them with crazy, vengeance filled eyes. "You will burn in Hell! For all eternity! I will be with God, but **you** will have no such luxury. Enjoy your life while you can, because a long, painful eternity awaits you! You will pay!"

The girl smiled sweetly, grabbed the knife from the ground, and picked the man up, by his broken arm with her Kagune, causing him to scream in pain. "Is that so?" she asked him, lowering the man to her level. "If that's the case, then wouldn't you be joining us?" she asked him, allowing him a moment to process the question. "Is what we do really so different from what you do in your slaughter houses, to the pigs and cattle you raise and ultimately kill and eat yourself? Isn't it the same? I think it's even worse." She looked down to his portly belly and laughed. "Clearly you know what I'm talking about." She looked back up to the man and smiled once again, seeing the despair and fear return once more to his eye's. "I'll see you down there." With that she decapitated him, letting his broken body go limp in her Kagune.

Kaneki swallowed down the nausea and looked away. No matter how many times he saw it he still got sick seeing Rize play with her food like that.

"Kenny," Rize spoke looking back to him, "Take what you want for yourself with you tonight and at dawn we'll come back for the rest. You can take it to Noveinheim to sell."

Kaneki scratched the black of his black hair. "About that, Rize," he started lowly, "I was wondering if I could maybe keep all the food this time? I mean, who knows how long it will be until another wagon like this makes it's way through the forest? I-"

Suddenly Rize was in front of him, still smiling sweetly but a hint of annoyance was evident in her purple eye's. "You're right. It could be a while before another wagon makes it's way down here. That's why you can't keep it all for yourself. The more you sell, the sooner we can leave this forest and find a real home."

Kaneki frowned and made his way towards the wagon. He knew better than to argue with Rize. He grumbled to himself about it, but she did have a point.

"I know what it's like to starve, too, you know." she told him.

Kaneki stopped in his tracks surprised. Rize had never been once for sympathy. He then smiled to himself and continued on. Moment's like these were rare with Rize, but they were pleasant. She'd changed in the last six years that they'd known each other.

* * *

 _ **2 days later**_

Kaneki sighed and leaned against old man Hendrick's Inn, staring at the Sun as it began to sink behind the tree tops. Today had been a good day, Kaneki had sold most of his merchandise. Enough so that Rize wouldn't hound him when he got back(plus she still had that whole corpse to eat, so she'd bee in a good mood for a while), and he'd even have a snack for the trip back. Kaneki smiled as he dug out a shiny red apple and examined it against the orange sky before sinking his teeth into the fruit. He smiled in satisfaction and began to pack the remaining food up.

Then, as Kaneki was placing his merchandise into his wicker back pack, he heard the door to the Inn open and out stepped a thin old man with a bushy beard. "Bye, Hendrick." Kaneki told the man as he put his arms through the wicker straps and stood up to meet him, taking another bite of the apple.

Hendrick raised a brow, "Goodbye? where's my cut for letting you use my Inn as a marketplace?"

Kaneki sighed, reaching down into his pocket and pulling out five coins. Instead of taking the money, however, Hendrick spun the boy around, and opened his wicker backpack, digging around the container.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kaneki asked, trying to look over his shoulder at Hendrick. The old Inn keep then shut Ken's bag and smiled, taking a bite of a bread roll.

"Did you really think you could fool me, boy?" he asked, teasing Kaneki, "I know you keep all the best stuff for yourself."

Kaneki smirked at the old man. He'd known Hendrick since he was seven years old, he was Ken's first customer after all. Since then Hendrick let Kaneki use his Inn as a makeshift market stand. "I'll be back soon," he told the old man, "Next time I'll bring a whole loaf for you. That should cover my pay for the next few months, huh?" he joked, earning a smirk from the old man.

"Maybe it'll buy you a free day," he replied.

Kaneki laughed. "Well, I'm off."

The old man then frowned for a moment, scratching his beard. "Y'know Ken, it's gettin' kind of late. Why don't you stay for the night? Free of charge," Hendrick offered.

Kaneki shook his head smiling. "It's a tempting offer, but I can't leave my sister alone. She's-"

"Yeah, I know, she's sick," Hendrick finished for Kaneki, sighing a bit. "Why don't you come work for me Ken? In return I'll not only pay you but I'll put a roof over your head, yours and that sister of yours. How 'bout it?"

Kaneki looked at Hendrick for a moment. The offer was incredibly tempting, but it simply wouldn't work. Rize was a Ghoul, and as nice a man Hendrick was, Kaneki had little doubt he would accept it. Besides that, Rize didn't like coming to Noveinheim. Kaneki had asked her as to why once and she punched him in the gut and told him to mind his own business. He smirked at the memory.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't. She doesn't have that much time left and I want her to go in a familiar place, ya' know?" Kaneki made up a cover.

Hendrick sighed once more. "Yeah, I understand... Give her my regards will ya. She's got one hell of a brother."

Kaneki nodded with a smile at the compliment and started on his way back.

Kaneki was making his way to the edge of the forest of sacrifice as the last light of the day was shinning over the peaks. Kaneki frowned. He had hoped to make better time. Shrugging to himself he entered the forest. The dark wasn't particularly a problem for him, because he knew his way around. Still, he wanted to get home quick, the **pitch black** of the forest at night was treacherous.

As he was about to enter the forest, however, he heard the sound of grass giving way to footsteps behind him. Kaneki stopped, the blood in his veins replaced with ice water. Had someone from the village followed him? He had been so careful though, there was no way! Taking a breath, Kaneki turned his head to see two men standing there, arms crossed and sinister, hungry grins on their face. One of them men was a larger man with a thick belly and arms as wide as Kaneki, the other was much thinner, but slightly taller than his companion.

"Hey, boy!" the larger man called to him in a deep voice, "What're you doing going into the Forest of Sacrifice? 'Specially this late?"

"Yeah," chimed in the taller man, "Ain't no place for kid's like 'yer self."

Kaneki clenched his his fist around the straps of his wicker backpack and gulped silently. "What do you want from me?" he inquired, annoyed by their teasing. These men reminded him of Rize with the way she plays with her victims.

The large man laughed aloud. "How rude, we were just lookin' out for 'ya! But, fine, we'll get right to the point. We saw you back in Noveinheim selling food out in front old man Hendricks place," he chuckled a bit, "Well, we're a little hungry ourselves, ya' know what i mean?"

Kaneki frowned. _Dammit._ He then slipped off the backpack and opened it up, dumping the contents onto the ground. "There, there's your food, now leave me alone."

The taller man then began laughing maniacally, as if the larger man had just whispered to him the worlds funniest joke. Kaneki raised an eyebrow in confusion. The man only continued to laugh at him.

The bigger man was chuckling too. "Sorry, kid, I'm afraid that's not the food we're after," he explained, taking a few steps forward, his eye's turning dark and his iris' turning blood red. "We're after you."

There was a short pause in Kaneki's mind before he could fully process the situation. His annoyance and anger was replaced with fear. He took a shaky step back and the men took a mocking step forward. Kaneki had only one option if he wanted to survive this. He had to get to Rize, she was his only hope. Quickly, Kaneki took off, racing into the tree's zig-zagging around the trunks, making his way to their hideout. He knew he couldn't out run the Ghouls, but at least he could use throw some obstacles in their way.

He heard laughing behind him as he ran. They were having fun chasing him through the forest. Kaneki then began to think about the man that Rize and himself had murdered two nights before. He told them they would pay. Kaneki began to wonder if this was Gods wrath. The same God that let his mother die all those years ago. It made Kaneki angry. An anger that almost eclipsed his fear. He refused to die. He wouldn't be killed by some plan of an unjust God. He pushed onward, running as fast as he could, running for home.

* * *

Kaneki burst through the door of his hideout, looking for Rize.

"What the hell?!" Rize yelled at Kaneki, who had burst in on her eating and nearly knocked the door off it's hinges.

Kaneki ignored her outrage. "Rize! They're coming!"

Rize grabbed Kaneki by the shirt collar and pulled him inches away from her face. She was wearing a scowl and her Kakugan was blazing as she looked into Kaneki's fearful eye's with a rage he had never seen, but also an emotion he'd never seen from her. Was it fear? "What!? You let someone follow you back!? Who!? How many!? Dammit, if it's V-"

"Ghouls!" Kaneki interrupted the she-Ghoul, "Ghouls followed me." Kaneki was on the verge of tears. For a moment, he thought **Rize** was going to kill him.

Rize frowned, releasing Kaneki from her grip and letting him fall back on the floor. Her face had changed. It was no longer anger, it **was** fear, but of a different sort. "Hide," she told Kaneki.

Kaneki hesitated, taking a second to breath.

Annoyed by how slow he was, Rize kicked him underneath a cot at the far side of room, just as the door once again burst open, revealing the two Ghouls after him.

Kaneki noticed how Rize slightly recoiled when she saw them. Like she knew them.

"Hey look, It's little Rize." The lankier of the two pointed out, licking his lips.

The large man smirked, folding his arms and smiling sinisterly. "So it is. It's been a while, little girl. I'm sure you remember us." he teased her, gripping her by the chi and pulling her face up to meet his.

Rize didn't respond, she looked away. Kaneki had never seen her like this before. She seemed powerless, submissive, afraid.

He laughed in response. "Tell ya' what. We'll leave you be for today if you tell us where that little boy ran off to. That's a deal if i'd ever heard one. Whaddya say?"

Rize remained silent. Refusing to tell them.

The man smirked, this was a win-win for him. "Suit yourself," he told her, smugly and suddenly, violently, gripped her throat in his large hand, choking her.

Rize started gagging as she was pushed to the floor.

"Go wait by the door, just in case that little brat tried to sneak out." The large man told his skinny friend.

His friend grunted in annoyance. "I want a turn too," he said, as he went and stood by the door, watching.

The large man ripped open the front of Rize's dress, exposing her underdeveloped breasts to the air. Rize continued to gag as she gripped the man's large wrist trying to pull his hand off of her throat to no avail. The man laughed at her attempts to struggle and placed his face down on to hers, invading her mouth with his disgusting tongue. Rize groaned in disgust as the man violated her mouth, but she refused to cry, she refused to let him have the satisfaction.

The man then broke away from her face and ripped off the rest of her dress leaving her completely naked. He looked at her with a insatiable hunger as he unbuckled his trousers and brought out his member. Rize looked down in horror and began to struggle violently, but refused to cry still. Kaneki couldn't take his eye's away from it. It was awful. In this moment though, he didn't feel fear. No, he felt guilt. Why was Rize enduring this? Why didn't she just tell them? It was so unlike her.

Then he saw her eyes dart to him for a moment and they locked for a moment. Rize then looked away, angry. That's when the guilt Kaneki felt shifted into rage. Like he had never known before. This was the second time. The second time someone had to endure pain for his sake. Why was he so weak? Wasn't there anything he could do?

It didn't matter. It didn't matter because whether there was something he could do or not, he refused to hide once more. To let someone take his place again. Ignoring his body. which was almost frozen with fear, he rushed out from underneath the bed, and towards the large Ghoul. He let out an animal like scream, gaining the attention of the two men.

He then lept on the mans face and dug his thumbs into the man's eye's. The man then stood up, releasing Rize, with Kaneki still attached to his face, pushing his thumbs deeper, as if the mans eye sockets were an outlet for his rage. The man screamed a blood curdling scream as he felt the boy's fingers pushing into his brain.

His friend looked on in horror as he watched the larger man topple over into a heap, the boy still pushing his thumbs deep into the mans skull. "Y-you little brat! You Killed Gerard!" he yelled as his Kagune formed from his shoulder into a sharp red blade and he swung at Kaneki. Kaneki looked up at the Ghoul. If he was going to die today, he wouldn't do it cowering.

His blow was cut short when two red tail pierced through his head and heart, pinning him to the wall and then retracting from his lifeless body, letting him slide down to the floor, his blood staining the wall.

Kaneki turned around to see Rize, retracting her Kagune back into her lower back. Kaneki then looked down at the dead Ghoul who's eye's he gouged out. His face contorted in pain, mouth hanging open from his screaming It seemed so surreal. Kaneki then pulled out his thumbs from the mans eye sockets and sat back down onto the ground, looking at his hands. He couldn't believe he did that. He couldn't believe he **survived** that.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, it was Rize. Kaneki couldn't look at her. It was his fault she was put in that position, he felt to guilty to even be in the same room as her. Much to his surprise however, she embraced him. Kaneki sat there for a moment, shocked. If anything he expected to be hit by her or worse. But this? Was this really Rize?

Then, something happened that he'd never thought he'd see in his life. Rize began crying into his shoulder hugging him tighter. Kaneki, reluctantly, then moved his arms to hug her back. They remained like that for a while. Kaneki didn't know quite how long, but Rize didn't let him go until she stopped crying. By the time she exhausted her tear ducts Kaneki's shoulder was soaking wet.

* * *

 _ **(Authors Notes: I'm sorry this took so long to get out. But, In between moving and my writing app corrupting my files, I really couldn't make time to finish this chapter. But, now I'm back and I've resigned to using 's copy-n-paste as a makeshift writing app until I can find a new app that I like and doesn't cost me an arm and a leg.)**_


	8. Forged In Hardships(4)

_**Chapter 8- Forged In Hardships(4**_ _ **)- The Wizard**_

* * *

 _ **6 years later**_

Kaneki watched as vultures cirlced around the castle ahead, as if they somehow knew it was about to be laid seige to. The castle, wasn't to big, nor did it appear too fortified, it didn't even have a moat. On it's wall were many soldiers, dressed in silver armor with purple cloth. Kaneki could even spot buckets of hot oil, waiting for the attackers tp dare set their ladders against the castle walls. This had become a common sight for Kaneki in the past few years, ever since he took to the battlefield. He had figured that they couldn't get by on stolen food any longer and decided to offer his services as a lone mercenary to fight for the kingdom of Tokyo. It was Ironic, he was fighting now in the same war his father had assumed was ending when he sent that last letter all those years ago.

Then, Kaneki spotted a small patch of darkness rise from the castle, climb into the air, and then angle down towards them. Kaneki had realized what it was the moment it emerged, and as such had already raised his wooden shield over his body. He heard someone call out 'Arrows!', but it was too late. Kaneki watched as men fell over, screaming in pain, some dying instantly when an arrow landed a lucky shot into their eye, or neck.

"Go!" he then heard the commander shout at his men, "Begin the attack!"

The soldiers then charged, carrying ladders, shields, and some with ram rods. Kaneki, however, was under no obligation to follow the man's orders. While the others would go chargin to their death's, Kaneki brought out his bow and sought higher ground.

Making his way up the hill, Kaneki headed towards a tree line that rested hear the top of the hill, giving him good camaflouge and a good perch. Dashing into the brush he readied his bow, loading an arrow into it and taking aim. He was surprised that no marksmen had spotted him, honestly. Maybe it was over confidence? Yamagata had made a significant push into Tokyo in recent years, it made the people of the kingdom lose moral quite a bit.

Kaneki focused on the tower wall and spotted two men carrying an oil drum towards a part of the structure where the soldiers of Tokyo had set up a ladder. Kaneki took aim and exhaled, releasing his arrow, watching as it hit one of the men in the neck.

The man dropped the oil, to clutch at his neck as he staggered about, choking on his own blood. The oil in the drum splashed upwards when it hit the ground, splashing into the other mans face. Kaneki watched, a bit disturbed as the man grabbed at his oil covered face, screaming in pain as his skin began to melt.

Feeling guilty over the man suffering needlesly, Kaneki readied his bow once again and shot his arrow right into the mans fore head, killing him instantly, sparring him the pain. Honestly, Kaneki had seen what that could do to a man, he'd watch men's entire bodies get covered in boiling oil... He couldn't imagine a worse death to be quite honest.

The soldiers he had just saved from such a fate had made it up the wall unharmed and managed to catch the enemy unawares, allowing the other ladder teams to complete their mission with little resitance.

Kaneki put away his bow, satisfied with his work and began to join them. They were lucky this was a realtivly small castle, nothing to grandiose, certainly no capital, Kaneki had dones this many a time by now.

Making his way over the wall, he pulled out his sword from it's holster and rushed to the courtyard to join the battle. Making his way down the stairs, he encountered two more soldiers. Larger men, looking at him with contempt and a feeling of superiority. Sometimes he wondered if it was because he was a boy in their eye's or if it was because he was eastern.

Well, in the end it didn't matter, those who underestimated their opponents died in the end.

One of the men rushed him, swinging his axe at Kaneki's head. Ken ducked, allowing the axe to swing over his head harmlessly and shoved his blade under the mans chin and through his head, pooping his helmet off.

The other man tried to copy Kaneki, but Kaneki moved his head. He didn't have time to take his sword out of the dead man's skull, so he reached into his arrow pouch and grabbed one. As the man took an over head swing, Kaneki swayed backwards, letting go of the handle of his sword, letting the lifeless mans body fall of the side of the stairwell, into the battle below, Kaneki's sword going with him.

Kaneki ignored the loss and rushed the other man, shoving the arrow into his eye, hitting the brain. The man was dead instantly. Kaneki preferred killing quickly, that way he wasn't staying in one place for too long as well as he didn't make his opponents suffer unnecessarily. Kaneki didn't take any pleasure in being a mercenary, he just did it because it paid and he was unfortunately good at it.

Kaneki then looked over the edge of the stairwell into the battle below. He spotted his sword, still embedded in the older mans head, but surrounded by soldiers locked in combat. Kaneki frowned and reached into his arrow pouch once more. He counted that he had twelve left. With the ammount of men close to his sword, he couldn't afford to miss.

Bringing up his bow, he loaded his first arrow and shot it into the top of an enemy's head. The man who he had been fighting looked up to Kaneki, smiled, and gave him a loose, friendly salute and turned to face his next opponent.

Kaneki repeated the proccess about ten more time, clearing the way for him to get his blade back. However, as he was about to leap down into the courtyard, a figure on his perifials caught his attention. Kaneki jumped back, hitting the wall behind him, causing his attackers blade to hit nothing but stone.

The enemy then turned to face Kaneki and began to swing once again. He was, however, interupted when a sword went through his neck, killing him.

Kaneki looked to see his savior, finding a familiar face, someone Kaneki would even call friend. He was an orange haired boy, an actual soldier, unlike him. Hideyoshi Nagachika.

The boy smile at Kaneki. "You should be more careful. What would happen to you if I wasn't here to save you?"

Kaneki looked down at the soldiers dead body, who's body twitched slightly, with the sword still in it. He then looked at Hide and smiled, "Who knows?" he answered stepping from the wall. He contemplated a witty comeback, but Hide didn't wait. The orange haired soldier-boy pulled his blade from the man's neck and and ran back down to the courtyard. Hide had a plan that he used most battle's. He would stick to the sides, behind the rest of the soldiers and swoop in unnoticed by the enemy to get a quick kill and retreat back. Kaneki used to think he was a coward, but in hindsight it really is quite a game changer. Hide saved soldiers lives by doing this.

It wasn't Kaneki's shtick though.

Kaneki leapt down into the courtyard himself and picked up his sword, he then brought out his shield and held it at the ready. It was a habbit he had learned through experience. You never know when a sword will swing at you from out of nowhere. especially in a courtyard full of bloodthirsty men.

Kaneki, looking about the battlefield, took advantage of soldiers in the fray, who's backs were ungarded, getting swift, easy kills. The battle seemed to be going well, much easier than Kaneki had expected it be, but it wasn't over yet, they still had to kill every soldier in this castle. That could be troublesome, especially if they booby trapped it. Kaneki had seen men get pinned to the wall by hidden arrow nests. Having to take point in the storming of a castle was essentially a sure way to die. Kaneki pitied anyone who was given that duty. That's why he never enlisted as a soldier, even though he could be killed as a mercenary for technically being a criminal, he still had a higher chance to survive than the sorrt fools who believed that dying for Tokyo gave them some kind of Glory. Glory doesn't mean shit once you're dead.

Suddenly, a massive hammer swung through the air, aiming for Kaneki. Quickly, the boy raised his shield, and just as he did, watched as it shattered when the hammer hit it, the force sending him flying back into the dirt.

Kaneki quickly got his wares and looked for whoever attacked him. It didn't take long for him to spot the man. He was dressed in shinning white armor, with raised spikes on his armor and his helmet resembling a bull's head. He was massive, standing a half torso taller than everyone else on the battle field. It was a Knight.

Kaneki tried to pick himself up, he had to get out of there before that knight smashed his skull in. However, as he tried to he felt a sharp pain on his right side. Falling back to the floor, Kaneki looked down to see what caused the pain. That's when he noticed that his armor, made of Iron, had a massive dent in it. Kaneki grimaced. _Damn! He must've broken one of my ribs with that hammer!_

The knight swung his war hammer over head, trying to smash Kaneki dead with it. Kaneki, body full of adrenaline, rolled out of the way, narrowly missing him by a few mere inches.

Kaneki tried to scramble to his feet, but found his broken ribs were fighting him on it. He picked up his sword with both hands and brought it up in defence. He knew it wouldn't be much good, especially against a man that size, but Kaneki couldn't just let him kill him.

The man took a few steps forward and Kaneki swung, as hard as he could. His efforts ammounted to nothing. His sword _tinged_ off the man's armor and out of Kaneki's hands, back into the dirt.

The knight laughed at him a little, then kicked him to the ground, aiming for his ribs. He raised his hamor above his head and prepared to deliver the final blow.

 _Dammit!_ Kaneki cursed. He couldn't move, he was in far too much pain.

Then, out of nowhere, came a large stream of bright light, so bright that it seemed to dim the rest of the world around it. It pierced through the knights armor, burning a whole into his chest. The bull-headed knight stood there for a moment, eye's wide behind his helmet, the n dropped his Hammer to the dirt and fell backwards with a loud thud.

Kaneki looked on in awe, then tilted his head back to face his savior. It was man dressed in a white robe, with a hood that covered his face. He held a wooden staff in one hand and his other was concealed by his robe.

It was a wizard. Kaneki had heard rumor that a wizard had been contracted to help in the war. A wizard, normally, in the kingdom of Tokyo, was treated much like a witch. In that they were hunted and burned. It just showed how truly desperate Tokyo was to win this war.

The wizard slowly walked over to Kaneki and gently placed a hand on his chest, a blue light began to emminate from the sorcerors hand and Kaneki felt the pain in his chest begin to disappear. Soon, it was gone entriely, and his ribs were fully healed.

"There you go, my friend. Good as new." Said the wizard, standing and taking off his hood. He revealed himself to be an olderman, but with a young fire still burning in him. His gray hair, a stark contrast to his almost young face. But, you could tell he was much older than he seemed by looking at him.

Kaneki got to his feet, still not quite beliving he was fully healed. He looked down to his torso. The dent in his armor was still there, but the pain that laid underneath it was gone. He looked back to the wizard that now faced the enemy.

Kaneki hadn't noticed it right away, but the entire courtyard had gone quiet, both Yamagatan and Tokian soldiers stared at the wizard in awe, whom of which bore a small smile on his face, as he stared down the enemy.

Then, Hide was at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, You alright?" he asked, looking to the wizard and back to Kaneki, whom of which nodded, and kept his eye's on the sorceror.

Another knight, smaller than the one before, but clearly holding much higher rank then gave a command to the Yamagatan soldiers. "Fall back!" he commanded, "Into the castle! Dig in deep! Don't let these bastards take it without losing over half their men!"

At the order, and a little bit before it, the enemy soldiers and knights flooded into the interior of the castle. A knight of Tokyo began to lead a charge after them, but the wizard raised his hand, motioning for the knight to stop.

"What?" the knight ask, his voice echoing from his silver armor, "What is it?"

The wizard smiled. "Nothing. I just have a much easier way of getting rid of the enemy."

The knight looked at the wizard, then to his commander. The commander, who was clad in black armor, with a helmet resembling a dragon's head, simply nodded at the lesser knight. The soldier holstered his sword, and watched the wizard with interest.

The wizard extended his free hand and snapped his fingers, igniting a ball of fire in his hand. The soldiers jumped a bit when they saw this and even Kaneki's eye's popped a bit.

The wizard smirked to himself, and the ball of fire gently lifted from his hand and danced, almost playfully, to one of the entrances, sliping in through barred windows.

There was silence for a good while, then screams were heard, followed by walls of fire shooting out of the castles windows and doors, even smoke stacks. The enemy barreled outside into the courtyard, engulfed in flames, screaming as their skin began to liquify, rolling on the ground.

Kaneki, and all the other men in the courtyard looked on in horror, as their enemy roasted alive in front of them. Ken felt his stomach begin to churn as the smell of roasting flesh permiated the air. He then looked to the sorceror to find him smiling contently with his handy work.

After the battle, when the castle had been swept through, and all enemies were confirmed dead, the mercenaries now stood outside the tents set up just outside the castle walls, set up for the soldiers to live in until they got the smell of burnt flesh out from the interior. Kaneki could still smell it, even outside the walls.


	9. Awake

Kaneki groaned and opened his eye's. He was under a tent, that much he could make out for himself and there was a blanket strewn over him, though, he wasn't wearing anything beyond that. He struggled to remember what events led him to this point. Figuring that simply laying there would get him nowhere, he tried sitting up. As he did, he noticed how incredibly soar he was. Groaning in annoyance, he leaned forward, rolling his neck and stretching his muscles.

"Oh, you're finally up." a voice from his side announced, startling him and prompting him to reach for his sword, which was missing. He looked down to where he would normally lay it when he slept and looked back to the source of the voice.

There, sitting on a wooden chair, was a woman with long black hair and a kind, but somewhat sad smile. At the sight of her Kaneki's memory returned. He placed her as one of the employee's at the Tavern in the Ghoul village he'd seen in the shop when he'd arrived. He also remembered the events that transpired just before his memory faded. The Tokyo Holy Hunters had arrived, he'd gone out to face one, and after that... The wizard had shown up. That damned wizard who had been so quiet for the past half decade. Had he been following him ever since? Or was it just coincidence that he happened to be passing by?

Kaneki frowned, annoyed that he didn't understand what his appearance had meant.

"We were worried you wouldn't wake up," she spoke, realizing he wasn't going to say anything, "You've been asleep for almost a week."

Kaneki looked back over to her. "What happened?"

"Oh, many things. The Hunters appeared, you tried to challenge one, you were taken by surprise at their weapons abilities, and, oddly enough, a Wizard, of all things, appeared before you to save you... by throwing you into the tavern."

Kaneki almost laughed. "Save me, huh? No, I have a feeling he was just protecting his investments."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kaneki stood up, bringing the blanket with him and wrapping it around his waist to hide his unmentionables. "Only that, he wasn't 'saving' me out of the kindness in his heart," he told her. He then looked around, searching for his clothing. Spotting his shirt, trousers, boots, and cloak set up in a chair at the opposite end of the tent, Kaneki made his way over to them, dropping the blanket once his back was turned to the woman behind him.

"I'm Kaya Irimi," the woman spoke, deciding to drop her question, "We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves when you arrived. I wanted to thank you myself for saving Hinami. We were all worried."

Kaneki ignored her, noticing that his sword was missing. As well as his knives and cross bow. "Where are my weapons?" he asked, turning to look at her as he slipped on his shirt and grabbed his cloak. He noticed Kaya frown slightly

"They're in the wagon we escaped in."

Kaneki nodded, making his way towards the tent flaps, which covered a dull light.

"We've already made breakfast," she spoke up, walking after him as neared the exit. "I imagine you're hungry."

Kaneki paused for a moment at the door. He couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up to a breakfast someone had prepared for him. Normally, he either had to dine on left overs, or, if he was dry, had to look for someone. It had been far too long since someone had cooked for him. "Thank you."

Kaneki stepped out into the open air, noticing immediately the bonfire with the pot dangling over it and the group of ghouls sitting around it, all silent as they chewed their food. There was an air of... sadness around them. It wasn't odd, considering they had just been chased out of their homes.

The silence persisted as Kaya walked past him, and towards the old man, who was not eating at the moment, and placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering in his ear, prompting the old man to look up at the boy who was standing just outside the tent. A smile appeared on the elder Ghouls worn features and he stood up to walk to him, causing the other ghouls to follow him with their eye's. Their reactions to seeing him awake were a mix of surprise, indifference, and happiness in the case of the Fueguchi family, Hinami in particular, who waved at him with a smile on her face and attempted to go meat him, before her father placed a hand on her shoulder and made her sit back down on the log they were situated on

Kaneki smiled lightly at the girl. His smile faded as Yoshimura arrived, smile still on his own face. "It's good to see you back among the living," he told Kaneki.

"Thank you for not leaving me to die, back there," Kaneki told him.

"There is no need to thank me. Consider it part of the debt we owed to you for bringing Hinami home to us. After all, You selflessly threw yourself at the Hunter to protect us. It was the least we could do."

Kaneki frowned, "I didn't attack him for your sake. I simply wanted to test myself against a creature that could make an entire village of Ghouls flee at the mention of their name."

Yoshimura frowned this time. "That is a very dangerous way to live one's life."

"It's the only way I know how," Kaneki retorted as he walked toward the bonfire, hoping to grab whatever was left for him.

Yoshimura's frown deepened. "I see," he spoke, waiting til Kaneki was out of earshot. "What do you hope to gain from that boy, Kanou?"

Kaneki sat down on one of the logs after grabbing a bowl of soup made from remnants that were once human, but had since become indistinguishable. He took a wooden spoon and brought a bite to his mouth. What he had tasted surprised the boy. This meat had an actual taste to it. It was hard to describe, but, it was different from anything he'd had before. It actually tasted like the steaks his mother used to make.

Suddenly, Hinami was next to him with her own bowl. "I'm glad you woke up!" she said, looking up at him.

Kaneki only nodded as he continued to chew.

"Do you like it? The old man made it. He knows how to cook it so it tastes real good!"

Kaneki didn't respond, he just kept eating.

"So, Kaneki's your name, huh?" A man spoke now. One with a rather odd hairstyle and a round face. "That was pretty brave of you. Attacking that Hunter like that and all. Though, it was a little foolish, I might add. After all, there's a reason Hunters are sent out after Ghouls. They're a type of human that you quite simply don't want to mess with."

Kaneki swallowed. "If I meet one again, I wont make the same mistakes." he assured the man and continued eating.

Yoshimura took a seat across from Kaneki, his smile returned as he saw the boy hungrily scarf down his cooking. "I made coffee as well," he told the ghoul, nodding to a smaller steel pitcher that sat to his left. He poured some into a cup and offered it to the boy. Much to his delight, the boy accepted it, sitting it next to him and continuing to eat.

Another silence settled over the group as they continued their meals before Kaneki broke it. "So," he started, wiping his mouth with his forearm, now filled, "Where are you going to go?"

"There is talk of a," Yoshimura searched for the right word, "A Ghoul sanctuary of sorts to the east. A small country known as Aogiri." The old man explained, taking as sip of his coffee.

Kaneki almost scoffed. "A country of Ghouls?" he asked. It was strange. How would that even work? What would they eat? They had to have some humans there, right? Ghouls couldn't run a country unless they had a steady supply of food. Besides that, Ghouls are territorial creatures by nature. That many Ghouls sharing a single country? It sounded ridiculous. But it wasn't Kaneki's place to judge their plans. Instead he simply nodded.

Yoshimura smiled. "Would you like to join us?"

The question caught Kaneki off-guard. _Join you?_ he thought, _I barely know you. Just because I returned the kid, doesn't mean I'm looking for a place with you people._ "No," he said instead, "I don't have any intention of leaving Jepen."

Yoshimura kept the smile on his face. "Oh? Even though those Hunters will likely be looking for you now? I know you think you can take one on, but what about two? Three?"

Kaneki remained silent, not looking up to the older man. "In the end, it is your decision still. Though, I hope you will reconsider. It would make this old man happy to know that he could have saved someones life." He paused, "We are leaving at sundown, Until then, you are welcome to stay. Please, do consider changing your mind." he said, standing up and moving to one of the two wagons and returned a moment later with Kaneki's sword. "This was all we could retrieve before we left," he explained as Kaneki gripped his sheathed weapon.

The white haired boy sighed. All of his belongings. His money, his horse, his food, all of it was gone. As it was, the boy didn't have much of a choice other than tagging along with these strangers. At least until a better opportunity arose.

"I guess, it's my only option, isn't it?"

The old man smiled. "Well, if you are, then you should probably rinse yourself off. You haven't bathed in two days, and perhaps longer than that," he spoke, remembering how Hinami said they hadn't stopped but to sleep and eat the whole way there, "There's a small river just down the hill, you can bathe in there."

Kaneki considered it for a moment, then decided the old man had a point and stood up, making his way toward the river.

"Don't take too long down there, Soldier boy!" The man with the odd hairstyle remarked, or you'll get pruned like Yoshimura!"

Kaneki didn't respond, but a small smile did touch his lips.

* * *

Two men in white cloaks rode on equally white steeds through the forest, leisurely moving along the thin dirt path, one, the larger of the two, rode slightly behind the smaller one. The only sound between them was the muffled clacking of huffs against dirt.

Then one of them broke the silence. "That Ghoul that appeared before you," spoke the larger one, "Why did you take so long to kill it? It escaped because of that Wizard."

The smaller one chuckled a bit, "It was a shock is all, Amon. It's been a while since a Ghoul had challenged me like that. And, I'd never seen one attack me with a sword before."

Amon raised a brow. "Are you sure he was a Ghoul, Sir Mado? If he used a sword instead of a Kagune, I mean."

"No, I'm quite sure. He was far to fast. He moved like a Ghoul as well," Mado affirmed, a smile touching his face. "Between him and that Wizard. If my intuition is correct then this Hunt will be quite the epic, Koutarou. I'm actually excited! I have a feeling, I'll get to see an old friend again," he trailed off, a day dreaming look in his eye's, one of which was opened wider than the other.

Amon meerly looked at his mentors back. When the elder hunter got that way, it unnerved the young Ghoul hunter. But, Kureo had earned his respect through their many hunts together, so he knew better than to doubt the old man. Koutarou steeled himself and looked forward along the path, remembering the wall of fire that had split the Ghoul village in two. Mado wasn't alone in his feeling, but Amon wondered if it would be so much an epic as much as a tragedy.

XXX

Kaneki poured water over himself, washing away the two day long sleep that had claimed him. When he entered the river, the cold water had child him, but his body soon acclimated and now it seemed the air was colder than the water, so he sunk down until it stopped just below his neck and began to think.

 _I haven't dreamt about Rize in a long time,_ he thought, _Kanou was there, he saved me. But, how did he know? Does that mean he's been following me? No. He couldn't have. I would have known it wouldn't I? With my heightened senses, I would have been able to detect him right? Well, he is a wizard, after all. When it comes to him, it's not unlikely he could cloud my senses._

Kaneki furrowed his brow and his eye twitched. _Dammit! I've been looking for him for so long and he's been right under my nose? Has he been following me the_ _ **entire**_ _time!? No... There's no way he's been following me... Perhaps he has informants. Like that one girl. Maybe they caught wind of me, and informed him... It's impossible to know with him..._

Suddenly, a rustle to the left caught his attention, he turned, just in time to see a purple cloaked figure disappear into the brush, carrying his sword and clothes.

"Hey!" he called out, making his way out of the water. "Damn it! Give that back!" he continued as he chased rushed into the brush, searching for the purple hooded figure who had taken his garments. They had seemingly disappeared. He looked around, scanning the tree trunks for the purple cloth that had escaped with his clothing and his sword. "Damn!"

"My, my, what foul language!" a feminine voice said from behind him, causing Kaneki to turn and bring up his fists. There, he saw a small woman, sitting with her back to a tree trunk and his clothes and sword to her right. What surprised Kaneki was he recognized the girl. It was that woman from the stand in Bashill. The one who had sold him his new cloak.

"What are you, doing here?" he asked, suspicious of her.

"Oh, so you recognized me! I'm glad," she replied, a light smile on her face, "I take it you want these back, she said, picking up his trousers and extending her arm. She then glanced below his waist and back up to his face, her smile still there. "You look cold."

Annoyed, Kaneki ripped his pants from her hands and slipped them on, moving past her and grabbing the rest of his clothes. He then reached for his sword, but was caught off guard when she grabbed it and stood up, backing away from the white haired boy.

Kaneki shot her an annoyed look. "Give that to me," he told her, taking an aggressive step forward and widening his eyes in surprise when she lifted off the ground and seemingly levitated to another tree trunk, giggling a little as she descended slowly to the forest floor.

"What's the matter, she asked, don't you want your toy back? You don't need it, after all. I mean, you have a much more potent weapon inside yourself," she said, revealing the Kakugan that hid in her right eye.

"So, you're a Ghoul **and** a witch," he told her, his own Kagune uncurling from behind his back.

"That's correct, though, I prefer the term Sorceress," she told him, smiling.

"Are you one of Kanou's lackies?" He asked her, stepping towards her now, hands balled into fists.

She simply laughed at this. "Kanou? Oh, my no. I'm fat beyond that old man," she told him, looking down to the sword in her hands, and unsheathing it slightly to look at the blade. "But, tell, me. Why do you use a sword?"

Kaneki blinked, retracting the hunting organ into his back. "It was a gift."

"Ah, I see..." she paused, looking from it to him. "So you're going then? To Aogiri?"

Kaneki was silent for a minute. "At the moment."

She nodded. "I'm headed that way too," she told him, "It's far to dangerous here in Jepen for little ol' me to stay. So, as a show of good faith, allow me to give you a gift."

Kaneki raised a brow, "What?"

"Hold out your hand," she told him.

Kaneki did nothing.

She rolled her eye's. "Yes, it's going to hurt a bit, but that's the point. No pain, no gain. It shouldn't hurt much though, not to a tough boy like you."

Reluctantly, Kaneki extended his arm, showing her his palm, slightly calloused and rough, but still very pale. She smiled a little bit and slowly unsheathed his sword, running her finger tip along the blade humming something as she did. It was low, so Kaneki couldn't make it out.

She then stood, and walked over to him, took the blade and dragged it slowly along his palm, smiling as he winced and looked on in surprise as the blade actually drew blood. "Very good," she cooed. Then, she took her free hand and placed her palm over the blade and began to drag it along the flat part of the blade.

Kaneki looked on in awe as the silver was replaced with an obsidian black, with dark red markings, barely visible to the eye, until she completely reshaped the blade. With a smile, the sorceress handed it to him hilt first.

"There, we go," she said, "Now, it's like you."

Kaneki gripped it, noticing it was heavier than before, and the blade was thicker. He wondered if it would fit in it's sheath anymore. "What do you mean?" he asked, looking back at her.

Much to his surprise, but not incredibly so, she had vanished, Leaving Kaneki with his new weapon in the forest. Full of questions. Questions that would be answered, along his journey, but not at the moment.

* * *

Touka frowned as she stared at the view of the stream she had from their position on the hill. It was too far away to see anyone down there, but she still looked nonetheless. Not, of course, that she was hoping to catch a glimpse of the white haired mercenary in the nude, with his muscles glistening from the water running down then, but more so that she did not trust said mercenary.

"Something wrong, Touka?" a voice asked her, clasping an old wrinkled hand on her shoulder.

The she-Ghoul looked up to the former Manager of the tavern and back to the stream. "Are you sure we can trust him?" she asked, frowning slightly. "He's a mercenary after all. Not to mention, that Wizard who lit half the village on fire."

"I don't believe that boy has any interest in harming us," The old man replied, "Besides, if he does, well, there's only one of him and all of us. But, I doubt it will come to that."

Touka sighed, closing her eye's. "I've heard those words before..."

Yoshmura frowned a bit, knowing what she was referring to. "Regardless. It's our policy to help our fellow Ghoul. Anteiku may be gone, but we still remain, and we will honor it's ways. Now, come, get something to eat. You haven't eaten since the day we left. Not even this morning breakfast.

Touka didn't respond, she merely twisted away and walked back towards the camp, leaving Yoshimura to ponder whether the boy **could** be trusted. His relationship with Kanou was still uncertain.

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes: Hello! It's been a while since I updated this story I know. I don't know if any of you are still interested, but I'm continuing it nonetheless. I've simply been busy with life. Also, I thought about continuing the flashbacks, but decided that the story I wanted to tell would take too long to tell in one sitting, so more of Kaneki's past will be revealed as we progress. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
